A Horde of Loyalty
by cndrow
Summary: Tired of the power struggle within the Alliance, an Elven Druid defects to the Horde. She's content remaining an outsider until a Shaman offers her a temporary home, and stirs feelings she had thought long forgotten.
1. A New Life

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own World of Warcraft- though I've played it since it's original beta. :D  
Apart from the famous NPCs appearing in this story, these characters are all based on actual, played characters. **Please do not **use their names or personalities in your own writings. _Even if _Fiernaa offers you stolen elven wine!  
This story is rated T due to mild language and innuendo.  
This story is dedicated to Muche. I miss you, my wonderful squeaky buddy.

* * *

Chapter One  
A New Life

Familiar sounds and smells wafted from the old inn, and Raybourn breathed in deeply. The Tauren shaman had been away from home for nearly a year, and finally he was back where he wanted to be; home among his guildmates, friends, and his favourite pub.

Sighing happily, he swung the heavy oaken door open and stepped inside the smoky building. Instantly he was buried under two people- Fiernaa, a fellow shaman and strikingly beautiful orc, and Bogarden, a faithful Tauren hunter; two guildmates he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"I've missed you!" Fiernaa cried, leading him over to a table towards a far corner. Bog, as he preferred to be called, was slapping Raybourn on the back, grinning.

"I've been away too long!" Ray nodded, sitting at the table with his friends.

"You must tell us what all you saw," Bog said firmly, thrusting a huge mug of ale at him. "And about everywhere you went!"

"I will, I will," Ray promised, then drank deeply from his mug.

Two slender arms snaked around his throat, pulling him back. Startled at first, he relaxed as he recognized the worn gauntlets.

"Hiyas Squish," he grinned, leaning forward and pulling on the undead rogue's arms. Carefully he lifted her over his head and sat her on the table.

"Hiiii," she replied in a sing-song voice. "I thought you wouldn't be back for another week or so."

Ray shook his head. "Here am I."

"So noted, have another ale on me!" She handed him Fiernaa's mug, grinning.

"Hey!" the orc frowned, wrestling it back from the slender undead.

Dimly, Ray became aware of a commotion by the front door. The barkeep was arguing hotly with someone standing just outside the door, and the shaman smiled as he heard a familiar screeching. Finally, a blue skinny hand shoved the proprietor backwards, and in strode a tall troll female, closely followed by a very large red bat.

"I dun told you dis before!" the troll said, stomping her foot in defiance and glaring at the barkeep. "If you don't check weapons at da door, den my pet stays wit me!"

"But-!"

"No buts! 'Cept yours, behind dat counter servin' me ale!" the troll roared fiercely. The bat landed on the troll's shoulders, hissing angrily at the barkeep.

Muttering to himself, the barkeep scooted away from the huntress. Patting her fiery orange hair out of her face, she looked around and spotted Raybourn.

"Dere's my boy!" she cried happily, winding through the crowd and sitting at his table.

Ray leaned over and hugged the troll. "It's awesome to see you again, Verii!"

"Same, same!" She kissed him on the cheek. "So, we all gonna get drunk while da big shaman tells da stories until da show, yes?"

"Show?" Ray asked.

"Oooh, he don't know," Verii giggled. "You gotta big surprise comin' tonight!"

"But first, stories!" Squishy said, raising her mug to the shaman. "The show won't be for another hour or so."

* * *

Tucking her long ears inside her hood, Aerdrie quietly walked through the gates to Orgrimmar. Though she was a night elf druid, she had been welcomed into the Horde community half a year ago. Leaving her brethren and faction behind, she has chosen to devote her life to the Cenarion druids of the Horde. Although by now most everyone was at least aware of her, walking through Orgrimmar openly displaying her race would be inviting trouble.

The guards nodded her into the orc city, one of them that she knew well giving her a toothy smile. She grinned back and quickly made her way to her workplace for the night. Although she was often in Thunder Bluff teaching druidic rituals, she worked for the popular inn in Orgrimmar as entertainment. It was, she thought, another way to actively gain acceptance, something she struggled for every day.

Slipping in the back door, she ran to the kitchen, then unlocked the walk-in closet the inn had set aside for her use. She went inside and shut the door, then completely disrobed. Naked and nervous, she let her eyes slip into night vision. Finally she located the large tree root that protruded from the ground, and grasped it with both hands. Chanting softly, she closed her eyes and felt herself connecting to the earth, to its magic. Her skin began to glow softly from the contact. Taking a deep breath, she stood and opened the door on the opposite side of the small room and stepped out.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two  
The Meeting

"So, what is this show anyway?" Raybourn asked. He'd finally wound down from talking about his trip, and his curiosity was about to eat him alive.

Squishy snorted. "Of course, all the men are excited about it."

"Eh?" he answered, confused.

"I vote let it be a surprise," Verii grinned, covering Bog's mouth, who was about to answer.

Squishy rolled her eyes dramatically. "It's not like it's that interesting. Just some floozy dancing."

"We, if da stories be true, den she be a distant cousin of mine after all," Verii sniffed proudly. "She do put on a good display, ya gotta admit dat."

Squishy clutched her throat and made a gagging sound. "That's my opinion."

There was a sharp whistle, and the barkeep stood on a stool behind the counter, waving to get everyone's attention. "Please, blow out your lights, and enjoy the show."

Eagerly candles extinguished all over the tavern, and the crowd quieted respectfully. Well, mostly, for Squishy was still complaining about how silly the whole show was. Verii threw a spoon at her, which quieted the rogue for the moment.

Suddenly a soft glow shone in the darkness. A door had opened in the back of the tavern, and a person stepped out and gently climbed on the bar. To his astonishment, Raybourn finally recognized the dancer as that of a night elf- a completely shaven and naked night elf. Blushing slightly, he glanced around the tavern, glad that the darkness hid his face. The other patrons were as silent and still as stone.

Slowly, the glowing elf began to move, swaying and dancing so gracefully Raybourn felt his breath catch in his throat. She moved with an ancient knowledge, her lithe hands and feet creating a visual music.  
All was silent as the elf danced, her glowing skin leaving soft trails of light across the bar.

"Your mouth is hanging open," Squishy remarked dryly, but Raybourn ignored her.

For nearly an hour, the elf danced back and forth across the bar, the glow to her skin slowly fading. Eventually, the glow went out, and the audience was left in almost complete darkness. Someone began clapping, and more joined in, creating a deafening roar of approval. Raybourn joined in, Bog stomping his cloven hoofs on the floor for emphasis. The barkeep relit the large main lamp, and the room was bathed in light once more. The elf was gone.

"Who was she?" Raybourn breathed softly, his eyes still staring where the elf has been.

"Ya wouldn't know, but she joined da Horde recently," Verii explained, sipping her ale once more.

Raybourn, shocked, finally broke his gaze and stared at the troll. "D-do what?"

"Aye, she broke away from her homeland and race," Squishy sneered, apparently not too keen on the idea. "Says she's now allied with the Horde's druids."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Bog whispered reverently. Verii and Fiernaa nodded in agreement, while Squishy snorted into her ale.

"Will she dance again?" Ray asked eagerly.

"No," Bog replied sadly. "She only dances once a night, and it's not every night, either."

"Can we meet her, then?" Ray asked desperately.

Bog shook his head. "She refuses to meet patrons here in the tavern. I think she leaves soon after her performance."

Raybourn stood up, then bowed once to his guildmates. "Forgive me, but I must catch her."

"You can try," Bog snorted. "I've tried, but she's a slippery thing. I think she stealths out."

Raybourn shrugged and bolted for the door. Glancing around, he decided to make his way to the gates to check there first. Racing past the guards, he surveyed the wide, flat land. Nothing. Sadly, he began retracing his steps back toward the tavern. Not looking where he was going, his large frame bumped into someone.

"Oh, pardon."

Raybourn stared. The elf stared back from deep inside her hood with wide eyes. "You!"

"Please, leave me alone," she whispered, walking around him and toward the open land.

"No, please, wait!" He lightly touched her shoulder. "I- I-"

"You what?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her musical voice.

"I must know your name."

"Why?" She tilted her head curiously at him.

The shaman reached forward and grabbed her hand, bowing and kissing it softly. "I'm sorry to detain you, lady, but your dance was so touching I felt I must tell you in person."

The elf shifted a little. "I'm pleased you enjoyed it," she whispered. "I am Aerdrie Darkmoon."

"My name is Raybourn El- err…"

"What?"

Raybourn grinned, embarrassed. "My name is Raybourn Elfsbane."

She nodded, falling to a graceful curtsey. "Thank you for your kind words, Raybourn." She turned away and began resuming her walk.

"Wait! Please, let me buy you a drink," he said desperately.

"I only drink elven wine, and I don't believe your tavern carries that," she replied, smiling.

"Then I'll find something you do enjoy. Please, allow me to repay you for the joy you brought me tonight."

She stopped and faced him again. Glancing up, she studied him. He was tall, even for a Tauren, and his rugged appearance was very fierce, but his dark blue eyes were filled with kindness.

_Perhaps this is just the sort of interaction I do need,_ she thought to herself. _I have to take a chance sometime. _She sighed, then nodded. "Maybe I can be persuaded to try other drinks. As long as they're not too stout."  
Raybourn grinned and crooked his arm, and she threaded her slender arm through it. "I'm sure we can find something, lady Aerdrie. This tavern has the widest variety of spirits I've ever found!"

"Most make me sick," Aerdrie muttered, making a face.

Raybourn laughed. "Then I'll start you on a white wine that I enjoy, how's that?"

Aerdrie shrugged, hiding her excitement as best she could.


	3. Acceptance

Chapter Three  
Acceptance

The look on his guildmate's faces nearly made Raybourn laugh out loud when he strode in with Aerdrie on his arm. Bog moved his mouth but couldn't say anything, and Squishy just sat back and sneered at the elf. Verii and Fiernaa, however, were extremely pleased to meet the elf in person, and fought to introduce themselves first.

Laughing softly, Aerdrie accepted a seat between Raybourn and Verii. Aerdrie took an instant like to Muche, who shrieked and cooed happily at the elf for some time.

Raybourn ordered a small glass of white zinfandel for Aerdrie, then sat back and watched her taste it carefully.

"This… isn't too bad," the elf nodded, taking another sip. "It's not as refined as I'm used to, but good nonetheless."

"Bah, ya need ta knock back some ale wit us sometime," Verii laughed. "Dat stuff is really 'refined'!"

Aerdrie laughed, then looked up at Raybourn. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Of course," he said, his eyes locked on her luminous face.

"Not for the drink," she replied slowly. His face knotted in confusion, but she shook her head. "I'll explain later."

By now, Bog had found his voice, and he was regaling Aerdrie with all manner of tales. Long into the night, the group sat and exchanged stories, and asked many questions of Aerdrie with great interest- all except Squishy, who remained in the corner and sulked. Finally, the elf begged fatigue, and the group began to break up. Eventually all that was left of the group was Raybourn and Aerdrie.

"I need to be going," Aerdrie said, gathering her skirts and standing up.

"What did you mean earlier?" Raybourn asked, touching her chin lightly and tilting her face up to meet his.

Aerdrie smiled, and he felt his chest constrict with pleasure. "Thank you for the companionship," she whispered.

"I imagine that's hard for you to find," he replied softly, pushing a loose strand of shock-white hair from her face.

She blushed and looked down. "Yes, it is. But I expected that, I know I am rather… out of place."

"You seemed quite comfortable tonight."

She looked back up, her emerald eyes flashing with happiness. "I was! I honestly was."

"Then perhaps you should come here as a patron with us from now on. When you feel like it," he added hastily. "I know you must be busy."

She sighed and wrapped her cloak about her tighter. "Yes, my teachings are difficult to translate so that my Tauren friends can understand. But I learn so much from them too, sometimes I'm overwhelmed with everything!"

He patted her small shoulder. "You should take a break."

"I would, but I have nowhere to retreat to, really. I'm not welcome in the elven forests anymore."

"I have a large estate at the base of Thunder Bluff," Raybourn said eagerly as they began leaving the tavern. "You are more than welcome to come and prowl around my home anytime!"

Aerdrie raised an eyebrow at him, and he had the grace to blush.

"…You know what I meant."

"Perhaps," she whispered, smiling widely at him.

Raybourn could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"You could at least show me where it is, I guess," she added, smiling shyly.

He let out his breath that he'd been holding. "Of course, follow me!" He whistled and a large white war kodo thundered around from behind the inn. Aerdrie shrieked and cowered behind him. The war kodo ran up to Raybourn and stopped, stomping a hoof and snorting at his master.

"This is my beast," he explained to the elf, who was clinging to his cloak fearfully. "He's friendly, don't worry."

"So big," she said worriedly, detaching her death grip on his cloak.

Raybourn winked down at her. "I know."

She looked up at him in confusion, and then giggled, hiding her face in embarrassment. "I didn't mean…"

The shaman laughed and swung himself up on his kodo, then reached down and grabbed her hand. "C'mon."

"I…" Her wide eyes were focused on the huge shiny horned head.

"C'mon," he repeated, pulling her hand gently. Finally he coaxed her up, and he sat her in front of him, gently holding onto one of her hips to keep her stable. He kicked the kodo and it snorted and began running.

"Ahh!" Aerdrie reached forward and grasped on of the many chains crisscrossing the beast's back.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "It's just so… not anything like I'm used to," she replied, turning and making a face at him.

"How so?"

"Our gentle nightsabres are as comfortable to ride as they are graceful and swift," she said. "This kodo is the exact opposite!"

Raybourn laughed loudly. "It may not be the smoothest ride, but they are vicious in battle!"

"So are our nightsabres!" Aerdrie added quickly.

"Oh, I know, I've had to fight quite a few myself." He leaned forward and showed her a scar on his shaggy arm. "See that? That's from the claws of a nightsabre a few years back."

She touched the scar gently, leaning closer to study it. Her touch sent a shiver down his back, and he was glad that the rough ride hid his reaction.

"I can cure that for you," she said, twisting to look at him. "If you wish."

"Really? Hmm. Perhaps once we arrive you can look at me more closely."

She smiled slyly at him.

"Err... I mean…"

"I think that's a good idea," she whispered, then turned back around, still smiling.

"Yes, well, because I do have an old wound that troubles me at times…"

"I'll look at that, too," she replied, giggling.

"Should I keep talking, or take my foot out of my mouth?" he laughed.

"It's interesting to see how far you can get it in there!" she chortled.

"Not helping…" he grumbled back, though with a smile.

* * *

They arrived at Raybourn's just as the moon was peaking over the distant mountain range. A natural fence of dense foliage and trees lined his property. Carefully he dismounted, then reached up to help Aerdrie down. Distracted by the ancient trees, she sat on the kodo for a moment, absorbing the sight.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the shaman said softly.

"Amazingly so," she whispered back.

"My family has lived here for generations," he explained. "I'm the last of my line, however."

"What will you do?" she asked, tearing her gaze from the trees and grasping his hands.

"I have to father a successor," he shrugged. He lifted her by her waist and set her down in the damp grass beside him. "Hopefully I can find the time to do that soon."

She nodded, her face sad.

"What is it?" he asked, letting go of the kodo's reins and giving it a gentle shove to set it roaming.

Aerdrie shook her head. "You and I are the same, although, I will not have anyone who will bear a successor with me."

Raybourn patted her shoulder fondly. "Who knows? You came to accept the Horde as your family; perhaps others will do the same?"

Aerdrie laughed, a dark, bitter laugh. "I left my race behind because they _cannot_ change. I do not find it likely there will be others like me. My mother always told me I had human blood in me somewhere- I think she is right, too." She stopped to admire a starling singing to the night above them, her anger gone for the moment.

"Well, the possibility still remains; you're here, so you've proven it can be done," Ray nodded. "But I can understand your sadness."

She whirled, her green eyes shining in the moonlight as she looked up at him. "Why are you so kind to me?" she blurted.

Ray blinked. "Well, I…"

"Why did you seek me out so fervently?"

"Well, you know the answer to that one," he replied, smiling happily. "I simply had to tell you in person how much your dance touched my heart."

"But why did you continue after you told me…"

He bent down so that their faces were level. "Frankly, you fascinate me."

"How so?" she breathed softly.

"Your voice, your grace, your beauty, your history… Every aspect of you appeals to me in a way no one ever has." He took a deep breath. "And I feel the Earth in you. It's in your blood, I can feel it. I communicate with the spirits of the Earth and Elements… It's no wonder I am drawn to you."

"I see," she nodded. "I feel the Earth's presence in you, but it seems different somehow from what I know."

He nodded back. "Perhaps there are things we can learn from each other, you know?"

She grinned. "I would love that, I'm very eager to learn anything I can."

"I can see why our Druids accepted you into their ranks," he said thoughtfully. "I'm sure you will be a valuable ally, provided you want to stick around."

Shyly, she reached out and touched his arm. "I don't want to leave for a long time," she smiled.

Raybourn swallowed a lump in his throat. "Here's my house- it's not much, but it's stood the test of Time."

Before them a large stone structure loomed, covered in ivy and other creeping vines. The trees seemed to bend closer to the house, forming a leafy roof high above. A bird's nest was nestled in one of the glass-less windows.

"It feels like home," she said happily, trying to stare everywhere at once. "It's so peaceful."

"And very, very old," he added, opening the iron-clad door. "My father was the one who removed the glass from the windows, as the trees offer all the shelter we need. It was his way of inviting Nature into the house."

Aerdrie crossed the threshold, her delicate hands touching and admiring the smooth stone walls and solid oaken beams. "I'm serious, Raybourn, this feels like home."

"Then you are welcome to call it your home as long as you like, and the woods surrounding." He brushed some leaves from the table. "I admit it's a mess, though, as I haven't been home in nearly a year-" A small sound interrupted him, and he glanced over to see Aerdrie staring out one of the windows, her back to him. "Are you alright?"

She nodded silently once.

He walked over and laid a huge hand on her shoulder, and he felt it shake slightly. "Are you sure?"

She sniffled once, then looked up at him with wet eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Raybourn. No idea."

"Hey, there's not cause for tears," he said, alarmed. Carefully he reached down and wiped her eyes. "I just want you to feel secure. I just got back from a very long trip… I constantly felt uneasy, and I longed for home. I can relate to how you're feeling."

"I know I haven't made the wrong choice, Raybourn-"

"Please, just Ray."

"Ray. I know I haven't made the wrong choice, but lately I have felt so alone…"

"Not anymore," he said firmly.

Wiping away another tear, Aerdrie smiled at him. "Then, if you don't mind, I'm going to go find a place to sleep outdoors."

"If that is where you are most comfortable, by all means," he smiled back.

She nodded, then curtseyed to him. "Rest well, _alasanth'ra_."

"Which means…?"

She tilted her head. "Closest I can say would be 'earthen friend'. It is how elven druids often refer to each other."

Raybourn looked down. "I'm definitely not an elf."

"Thank goodness," Aerdrie giggled. She leaned up and kissed him on the nose, then shifted to catform. Purring, she padded out the front door and out of sight.

Raybourn stood staring at the door for some time, frozen by the thoughts tumbling through his mind. Finally he stripped his mail armor off and laid down for the night, staring through the window at the night sky.


	4. Beginnings

Chapter Four  
Beginnings

Over the next few months, Aerdrie became a regular feature at Raybourn's estate. She spent her nights there, either prowling or sleeping, and began tending the overgrown gardens and encouraging growth in the weaker areas. Many different types of animals took up residence in the area, as well, and increased the population that already lived there, all of which Aerdrie herded and cared for as if they were her kin. The shaman was pleased to see her enjoying herself, especially as this kept her close to him.

Raybourn, in turn, strived to make Aerdrie a part of the Tauren capital city. He finally saw progress one day several months after she began living on his land as he entered the bank and found her talking animatedly with a banker, devoid of her covering hood.

"What do you have there?" he asked, enfolding her in a hug.

"Look, Ray, look!" She held up a small but brilliantly glowing ring. "Marrim saw this and had it held for me yesterday so I could buy it, isn't it beautiful?"

"Nearly as lovely as you are," he smiled, and she blushed softly. "May I see it more closely?"

"Of course!" She handed it over.

He delicately turned it over in his large hand, studying the blue gem closely. "This is highly magical, isn't it?" he asked curiously.

Aerdrie nodded quickly in excitement.

The banker leaned over and pointed at it. "It grants great defenses to any who wear it, I was told," Marrim said, looking pleased with himself.

"I'm delighted for you, that's a rare find," Raybourn said happily, handing it back over to the giddy druid.

Aerdrie reached up and closed his hand gently around the ring. "I'm glad. It's yours." Then she leaned on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose.

"W-what?"

"Come, let's go home," she replied, putting her hand around his arm and pulling him outside.

"Aerdrie, no, this is so valuable-"

"I know it is, and it is yours," she said firmly, smiling affectionately at him.

"But, why?"

"Do you know why I was able to buy that?" she said as they waited on the Thunder Bluff elevator.

"Because you spent a lot of your money on it, I'm sure, and I don't want-"

"No, because you have helped me so much in my integration into my new society," she cut him off again. "I was so overjoyed, I wanted to buy it just for you. To show my appreciation for all that you've done for me."

"But…"

She leaned up and kissed him on the nose again. "Just accept it."

Raybourn shook off the pleasure her little kisses sent across his chest and stared sternly down at her. "You worked hard for the money earned to gain this beautiful jewel. It should be yours."

"Don't argue, pet," she laughed, then stepped onto the elevator.

"We'll argue about it until you take it back," he replied smoothly.

"Go ahead, but you have to stop once we get home."

Raybourn turned to stare at the back of her head. "Dare I ask?"

She leaned against him and laughed. "Don't sound so despondent! I thought you'd like to see, we have a new family in our little part of the forest."

"We do?" he asked, confused. "Who?"

"A new family of five brand-new baby kittens I helped birth last night," Aerdrie said, looking very happy. "They're absolutely adorable!"

"Oh, well that's alright then," he snorted.

"Ray, I have a question…"

"Shoot."

"Why does Squishy dislike me so much?"

Raybourn inwardly winched. He'd seen the dislike written across the rogue's face each time he brought Aerdrie to the inn in Orgrimmar. "She doesn't appreciate you being accepted into our circle of friends, is my guess. I'm sorry, that's a bit frank, but I believe that's it."

Aerdrie fiddled with a string on her shirt. "I don't want to get in the way of her friendships."

"Don't worry about it," he said, patting her shoulder. Sighing, she leaned in and wrapped his arm around her back, her stride lengthening to match his so that they were in sync.

Raybourn let out his breath slowly, not wanting to betray his body's reactions to her nearness. Her warm, soft body leaning against his nearly made him forget all sense of decency and tell her how immensely attracted he had grown to her, but was able to resist after swallowing and staring straight ahead. Beyond everything, he didn't want to ruin their still-growing camaraderie.

"She was rather rude when she saw me today," Aerdrie spoke up suddenly, and he was thankful for the distraction.

"She was? I'm very sorry," Ray apologized. "What did she say?"

"She told me no matter what you do, I won't be truly accepted into the Horde," she replied, frowning. "That you were a fool to waste time on me."

Raybourn sighed, and squeezed the druid in a small hug. "Don't take her words for truth. She's uncomfortable with your history, and the fact that you _have_ been accepted into the Horde, and is dealing with that poorly. Please, let me apologize for her. I know she will come around if she lets herself get to know who you are."

"I don't know that she will," Aerdrie replied sadly.

"You never know," Ray said, hugging her again. "I'll talk with her; have faith in me, alright?"

Aerdrie looked up, her emerald eyes shining. "I do." She reached up and tenderly touched his face. "I always will."

Raybourn stopped walking, turning Aerdrie in his arm to face him and wrapping her in an embrace. "You cannot know how you've brightened my world by being in it, lady. I cannot repay you for the joy you've brought in my life."

"I feel the same," she whispered, her cheeks flushed. "I don't know why I listened to you that night after my dance, I've had so many offers and so many men come to me… But I'm so glad I did."

He brushed her hair from her face, smiling back at her. "So am I."

For a moment, neither of them moved, their eyes locked onto one another. The silence stretched between them, both unsure of what to say next.

Aerdrie swallowed a lump in her throat, then broke the silence with a giggle. "I have a question," she said coyly.

"What is that?" he said, still entranced by her liquid eyes.

Aerdrie shifted slightly, seeming embarrassed. "Is it true, what they say about…?"

"About what?"

Her cheeks flushed again. "About Tauren…?"

He blinked, trying to guess her meaning. Then he leaned back and roared a laugh.

Aerdrie closed her eyes in humiliation. "I guess that wasn't the best thing to break the ice with…"

Still chuckling happily, he looked down at her. "Yes. Yes, it's quite true. And that was simply adorable of you."

Aerdrie crinkled her nose at him. "You laughed!"

"I wasn't expecting that," he answered, then looked at her more deeply, pulling her closer in his strong arms. "Do you have any other questions of me?"

"Many," she admitted, "but I doubt this is the place to ask them."

"No, the middle of the road isn't a terribly good place for any conversation." He unlinked his arms around her and pulled her to his side once more, still chortling.

"You're still laughing! Oh Elune, I shouldn't have said anything," she said, frowning.

He crushed her to him, smiling. "I'm glad you did. Honest."

"I feel such a fool," she muttered.

"So do I, for not saying anything before now."

She snapped her head up. "Oh? How do you feel about… about me?"

"I adore you," he said simply. "And I want you with me all the time. I never feel happier and more secure when you're near." He risked a glance down at her. "How do you feel about me?"

"Well…" she rolled a shoulder nervously. "I feel the same. I have never felt more accepted by anyone in my life, to be honest. Not even back home did I feel such genuine friendship and affection."

"Then I'd say we're definitely on the same track," he grinned.

Aerdrie buried her face in her hands. "I just cannot believe I said that…"

Raybourn barked another laugh. "Seriously, that was simply adorable."

"Adorable? _You're still laughing at me!_" she wailed.

Raybourn rolled his eyes. "Women," he snorted.

"Don't you 'women' me, Shaman!" she retorted.

"Don't make me sic my Fire Elemental on you," he shot back.

Aerdrie slipped from his grasp and shifted into her bearform, stood on her hind legs, and roared thunderously. Raybourn watched her placidly, as if he were unaffected. She dropped to all fours, a playful growl in the back of her throat.

"Yeah? Wanna wrestle, do ya?" Raybourn put up his fists, throwing a punch into the air.

Aerdrie snorted. She shifted to her black catform, then sat down and licked a paw to show how uninterested she was.

Frowning, Raybourn rapped her on the head with a hand.

"Mrow?" she said, tilting her head.

"Don't 'mrow' me!" he laughed, picking the cat druid up and cradling her in his arms.

"Mrrw!"

"We're going home with no more delays," he said firmly as she tried to wriggle out of his hold. "And you're going to lay there, and you're going to like it."

Aerdrie shook a clawed paw in disdain, and he leaned forward and kissed it gently. She purred the rest of the way to the stone house.


	5. The Betrayal

Chapter Five  
The Betrayal

"This is the house," Squishy whispered, pointing at Raybourn's estate from the underbrush. "The night elf prowls around the grounds, though, so you shouldn't even run into the Shaman. Remember, don't let him get involved. Just grab her."

The leader of the small rag-tag band of rogues listening nodded impatiently to her. "Yes, yes, you've already said that." The Orc stood up and stretched his lean arms, flexing his fingers. "Thanks for the tip, Squish. Sure you're not interested in running with us anymore?"

The undead shook her head. "Nah, I have other duties now, Grosh. Thanks though. Be careful- you really don't wanna get mixed up with that Shaman, okay?"

"SO YOU'VE SAID," he bellowed in her face, obviously annoyed.

Squishy closed her eyes. "I see you've learned no tact. Farewell." Silently she stealthed into the shadows and faded away.

"Sso where'ss thisss elf?" another undead rogue hissed, tapping Grosh on the shoulder. "Iss sshe not here?"

"Not right now," he growled back. "But apparently she wanders this part of the forest at night. We'll have to find her."

Karth, the undead, groaned. "More waiting?"

Grosh slapped Karth's face, which made his already loose jaw unhinge and fall to the ground with a wet smack. "We've tracked her this far, one day of waiting won't kill you!"

"Yethhh," Karth lisped, retrieving his jawbone from the ground after glaring at the orc. "Thhory."

"We just have to wait until she gets here. Moron," Grosh muttered. He turned around and eyed the rest of his band of thieves. Two pairs of gleaming, greedy eyes stared back at him, and he grinned wickedly. "We'll camp here. Sarantha?"

An exceptionally thin female undead stepped forward. "Yess?"

"You can keep watch first."

"Yess ssir."

* * *

Nuzzling Aerdrie's paw with his nose, Raybourn laughed at the purring cat druid as he gently set her on the flagged stone floor. "We're home, so you can use your own feet to get around now."

"Mrow," Aerdrie replied, stretching lazily.

"Yeah, you 'mrow' _now_," Raybourn teased.

Aerdrie shifted to her normal elven form and stood up. She brushed Ray's arm with her fingernails and winked up at him. "So, what will I be doing later, then?"

Raybourn bent down and brushed his lips against her ear. "Hopefully, you'll be screaming."

"Screaming what?" she asked mischievously, curling his arms around her waist.

"My name," Raybourn replied, his clear blue eyes dark with lust as he looked down at her.

"Only if you do likewise," she whispered back, her hands locked around his breastplate, pulling on it slightly with desire.

* * *

"Thith ith sthick," Karth muttered, he and Grosh watching the two from the edge of the woods. "Get thith over with?"

"I agree," Grosh shot back.

Karth started forward but the orc slammed a dagger in the undead's foot to stop him. Wincing, Karth glared and pulled it out.

"Idiot! Remember what your sister said. Wait for the druid to be alone. Do you want to go up against that Shaman? I've heard rumors. Get the others ready if you're so eager to do something."

"Fine, fine." Karth stalked off, flipping his new dagger in his bony hands. He returned shortly with the rest of the crew, each hungry for blood money.

"Look, the druid is coming out, be alert," the leader orc whispered harshly. Four pairs of daggers slowly unsheathed as the band began creeping nearer the house.

* * *

"There's promise in your eyes," Raybourn whispered, pulling the druid closer.

"And it may be met, after I tend the newborn," Aerdrie smiled back.

The Shaman blinked, then remembered the new kittens. "_Hell._ They can't wait?" He tugged on her sleeves slightly as a subtle hint of his displeasure.

"The mother cannot hunt on her own for a few days, so I told her I would for her. Their father is no longer living and she has no one to care for her but myself."

"Us," Raybourn corrected, and Aerdrie tilted her head. "My lady, you've regrown this land into what it once was; a haven of Nature and all her creatures. I've been negligent, its true, but it is still my home and whomever lives here is under my protection. That includes these newborn kittens. What can I do to help?"

"I'm going to catch some meat for the mother, you could help prepare it so it's easiest for her to eat, if you wish," she replied, happy at his response. "I'm sure she'd be most grateful. She's still a bit weak."

Reluctantly Raybourn let go of her soft arms. "Then hunt, and return to me swiftly. I think we have much to discuss."

"What would that be?" she teased, then turned towards the outside and shifted to her catform.

Raybourn picked her up and whispered in her slanted ear. "The fact that I want to share this connection I feel with you in more ways than one."

The cat druid purred and licked his face, then dropped from his arms and padded out the door, stealthing shortly past the threshold. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Raybourn turned and began searching for his skinning knife while grabbing a cauldron and firewood.


	6. To Capture A Druid

Chapter Six  
To Capture a Druid

Slowly, Aerdrie crept upon the rabbit hole and crouched, waiting. Her breath was soft and silent as she lay motionless on the ground, only the tip of her tail twitching in the brushes. Soon her patience was rewarded, and she clutched a plump hare in her mouth. Saying a prayer of thanks to the animal's spirit, she turned and began prancing back towards home.

_Home_, she thought. _I think of this as my home already_. She paused as another through struck her. _Ray makes it home for me._

Raybourn was still a puzzle to her. His connection to the Earth was fascinating to learn. He was so different from her, and yet so alike at the same time it left her confused. But as much as she didn't understand, she felt so attached to him. Never had she been treated with such open honesty and trust, not even by her brethren. That fact alone was enough to endear him to her, but there was much more than that- as she has seen in his eyes today as he carried her home.

She shivered as she remembered the open desire blazing in his fierce blue eyes. It was for _her_. He could have any woman he wanted, and often did- if his friends were to be believed- yet here he was, lavishing his care on her.

And she'd felt passion rising to match what she saw, stealing her breath and making her legs weak when he looked at her.

Wrapped in her thoughts of the Tauren, she didn't feel the needle slip into her neck until it was too late. Dropping the hare, she shifted into her bearform and tried to roar, but found her throat paralyzed. Panicking, she swiped at the blurry figure dancing in front of her- or was it two? Or three?

Silently, the great bear dropped to the ground, the crippling poison spreading to the rest of her body, tears slipping from her green eyes.

"Well that's great," grunted Grosh. "Now she'll be thrice the pain to carry away. Net her quickly and let's get out of here."

The other rogues swiftly bound her legs, then wrapped a large net around the bear druid. Karth tried to tug at the net, which didn't move at all, then slammed his fist into the druid's nose. More tears poured down her muzzle.

"Ssstupid elf," he hissed, reeling back to hit her again.

"Stop your griping and get moving!" Grosh barked, then crouched and looked around, fearful his raised voice would catch the attention of the Shaman. "Hoist her and let's _go!_"

Grumbling to themselves, the rogues finally managed to lift the druid, and began the arduous task of carting Aerdrie away.


	7. Fear

Chapter Seven  
Fear

Tapping his hoof on the floor, Raybourn glanced at the setting sun. It'd been well over an hour since Aerdrie crept from the house, and he was beginning to worry. He kept reassuring himself that she was quite safe on his property, that she knew her way around, and probably got distracted by something.

Still, he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling, and finally he turned and stomped out of the house, grabbing his weapons and slinging them on his back. Bending to the ground, he picked up her faint trail and began following it. Shortly he heard a sound that puzzled him, a soft keening noise. Turning, he deviated from Aerdrie's trail and followed the noise. Rounding a large tree, he stopped so quickly he nearly fell over.

Five little kittens, their eyes and ears closed to the world, were mewling loudly. The cacophony confused him; where was their mother? It was then he saw a mass of black fur resting in the brush nearby.

"Little one, why are you not tending your young?" He bent down to touch the mother, then froze. Her lifeless eyes stared up at him, mouth opened in a silent cry. Her side was stabbed, and the wound was turning green.

Eyes narrowed, Raybourn glanced around. The kittens mewled and wriggled toward him, feeling the vibration of his steps, wailing loudly with hunger. Quickly he gathered them all into a soft satchel and cradled them to his chest. Then he bent to examine the mother's wound more closely.

Sniffing carefully as he got closer, he could smell the poison coating the wound. A rogue, or rogues, had been here, and not long ago.

Frightened, he turned and picked up Aerdrie's trail, yelling her name. Only his echoes answered him, and every step he became more anxious. Finally he reached the spot where she'd been attacked, eyeing the large scuffles on the ground.

He knelt to the ground, placing a large hand on it. Closing his eyes, he called on every reserve of mana and strength that he had. A watery vision of what had transpired played before his eyes, and he gasped as he lost his concentration. With a small _pop_, the vision vanished.

Weakened from his spell but burning with anger, he called his kodo to his side and mounted, racing for Thunderbluff.

When he could find no trace of a group of rogues or the elf in Thunderbluff, his anger and anxiety grew. He knew of only one person to ask where the elf had been taken, as heartsick as he was to think of it. Hiring a windrider, he urged the creature toward Orgrimmar. His impatience made the flight feel twice as long, though he coaxed every bit of speed from the wyvern. Leaving the creature panting and aching at the Orgrimmar flight tower, Raybourn raced to his favourite tavern, sure of who he needed would be there.

Storming into the tavern, he surveyed the patrons quickly with his superior height. Finding his target, he knocked several trolls out of his way, clearing a path to his friends who sat in the far corner.

Verii, who noticed the Tauren first, smiled and waved, then frowned when she saw his eyes. Fiernaa, who was quite drunk, just grinned and stood up, trying to swoop Raybourn into a hug. Bog- who knew the Shaman better than anyone- didn't move, trying to figure out what was wrong.

But Raybourn shook Fiernaa's embrace away, his eyes locked onto the person he needed. Pushing Bog out of the way, he bodily picked up his tiny rogue friend by the throat and thrust her into the wall, snorting in rage.

As one, the other friends surged forward, shouting to let the Forsaken down. Verii, ever observant, was the only one to notice Squishy was not struggling against Ray's grasp, as if she wasn't surprised in the slightest. The troll frowned deeper, her lips curling around her tusks in thought.

"Don't!" Raybourn roared as Bogarden tried to pry his hands off the Forsaken's throat.

"Listen to 'im," Verii muttered, pulling her friends away from the shaking Tauren. "'E's got a probl'm wit da rogue, let 'im go."

Puzzled, the friends retreated hesitantly.

"Well, hi there Raybourn… Bit upset tonight, are we?" Squishy muttered.

"Where is she?" he growled dangerously.

Squishy's yellow eyes blinked at him. "Who…?" she drawled, smiling.

"Don't play games with me, rogue, you will _not_ win," he snarled. "Tell me where she is or you'll be digging your severed head out of the gutter."

"Wha did you do?" Verii whispered, inching up behind Raybourn. "Wha's goin' on?"

"_I_ didn't do anything, I think Raybourn's had waaay too much to drink lately," Squishy sniffed indignantly.

Raybourn pulled the rogue to him, then slammed her against the wall again. "No games! Tell me!"

"Maybe if I knew who you were asking about, you big brute," Squishy snarled, her glowing eyes narrowing.

"Where is Aerdrie? Where did you tell them to take her?"

"Oh, your _pet_," Squishy scoffed.

"Aerdrie?" Bog asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

Raybourn snapped his head around. "She was taken from my estate by four rogues. One of which is Squishy's brother."

"Now, now, Ray honey," Fiernaa wheedled. "Squishy wouldn't harm another friend of ours."

Squishy's eyes narrowed further. "Don't put words in my mouth," she hissed. "And I have no idea where they took her, so get your beastly hands off me. I had nothing to do with it."

"You knew, then." Raybourn slowly lowered the Forsaken but didn't loosen his grip. "You knew they were going to do this."

"_Feh_. Raybourn, you should see how soft you've become," Squishy snarled, finally struggling against his deathgrip. "She's invaded our home, bewitched our men, brought alliance guards tearing down our doors and divided our loyalties. Some 'friend' she is to us." She spat on the floor. "The faster she's parted this world, the better."

Raybourn's blood turned to ice, and his arms fell away from the rogue. He stared at Squishy as if it was the first time he'd seen her.

"Tell me where they were taking her." His voice was calm, and Verii shivered beside the Tauren. His quiet voice was deadlier than his rage.

"All I know is they were going to the Undercity. Beyond that, I haven't a clue." Squishy began straightening her armor in annoyance.

"Thank you." Raybourn reached out and grasped the Forsaken's face, turning it up to his. "You and I are done."

Squishy's lips curled in a sneer. "So much the better. You've let her weaken you to the point of sickness. You are not who you once were."

"Indeed, I am not." He bowed stiffly to her, then turned to his remaining friends. "I apologize for interrupting what I'm sure was a good meal. I'll pay for it when I return." He hugged Verii and Fiernaa briefly then turned to go.

"Wait! Wha are ya doin', mon?" Verii cried out, her bat shrieking beside her with emotion.

"Yeah, where do you think you're headed off to, bro?" Bogarden asked, shouldering his longbow.

Raybourn blinked. "Where do you think?"

"I think, what they mean, dear," Fiernaa said, sidling up to Raybourn, "is why are you leaving _without us_?"

It dawned on him what she meant, and he shook his shaggy head. "No, this is my fight-"

"Dwarf knees!" Verii cursed. "Yer fight is our fight," she snarled, her eyes gleaming. "And we're coming with ya, whether ya like it or not."

"Just try and stop us," Bogarden added grimly.

Raybourn sighed, resigned. He knew he could not convince them to stay. "Then let's hurry, we cannot spare any time."

Bogarden grunted, pulling his giant black worg to his side.

Fiernaa brandished her twin axes, bloodlust shining in her eyes.

As Verii slung her quiver on her back, she looked back at her dearest friend. "Why, Squish gal? What's wrong wit ya? Can't ya see how dis has been for da bedder?" A tear formed in her eye but did not fall.

Squishy looked up, staring back at the troll silently, her glowing eyes dimmed.

"Forgive me, den, but my loyalty is wif _all_ my friends." Verii wiped her eyes, then straightened and turned to Raybourn, shooing them out the door. "Let's go, big mon. Let's hurry."


	8. Unlikely Friends

Chapter Eight  
Unlikely Friends

Aerdrie wasn't sure when she passed out, but she knew it must have been for some time, as she awoke in new surroundings. Dank stones were beneath her paws, and a foul odor assaulted her delicate nose. She tested her muscles, and was thrilled to find she could move. Roaring a challenging yell, she broke free of her bonds and stood up, glaring about her.

A gun's muzzle was thrust in her face, and she quieted. Looking past the weapon, she saw a tall green Troll holding it, his black eyes narrowed in hate. He shouted something at her, then thrust the gun closer to her as an obvious threat. She backed away and bumped into a cold stone wall. Glancing around carefully, she saw she was in a cell or basement of some sort. Chains hung from the walls, and the floor was covered in dirty grime and muck. She heard the swishing of water nearby, in the walls, but it was obvious she was underground.

Growling, she sat down, bowing her head. Her mind raced with thoughts and questions, but she was most worried about Raybourn. Could he find out what had happened? Would he come get her? _Should_ he? It was the Horde keeping her hostage; maybe he wouldn't get involved.

She shook her head rapidly, and the Troll squeaked and shoved his gun in her face again. _I will have faith_, she thought. _If he can, he will set this right. If not… It's no more than I deserve as a traitor._

With that thought, her fear ebbed away. There was no use worrying over what couldn't be changed. Sighing, she shifted to her normal form, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them, patient and quiet.

Her solitude was broken by footsteps drawing nearer. Finally a robed figure appeared from around a corner. He barked an order at the troll, who backed away and let the man enter.

"Greetings, Kaldorei," the man said.

Aerdrie started. He was speaking in her native tongue!

The man lowered his embroidered hood to reveal the long, thin face of a Blood Elf. He brought his hands together and began murmuring a spell, and Aerdrie tensed. She was even more surprised when she saw he had conjured a loaf of bread and a skein of water.

"Please forgive your rough treatment," he said, offering her the fresh meal. "I humbly apologize. I did not realize the quality- or lack thereof- of the henchmen I hired to bring you to me."

"Why am I here?" she asked, taking the proffered food and eating ravenously.

"You are to be given over to a prominent leader of the Alliance," he replied.

Aerdrie raised her head sharply. "You work with Alliance?"

"My dear, I am a mercenary, though I may not look it. I am one of the most powerful mages in Azeroth. It pleases me, and my coffers, to work for the highest bidder. You have a fancy price on your head, and I thought it worth my while to get you before others could." He leaned down and offered her his hand. "Please, let us quit this wretched dungeon. I have more comfortable quarters upstairs, and we can talk freely of anything you wish there."

She stood on her own, eyeing him carefully.

"All I ask is that you cooperate," he said, his smooth voice taking a sharper tone. "As long as you harm no one, I swear on my honour no harm shall come to you again while you're in my care."

Aerdrie could feel his power emanating from him, and wisely chose to heed his advice. "Then I shall trust you to not soil your honour."

"Never," he smiled, his voice calm again. "I am Lord Josef Alexander Selune." He bowed deeply. "Come with me. And cover your head, please."

Aerdrie did so, and quietly followed the Blood Elf up a winding stone stair. The stench lessened with every step, until finally they were standing in a gloomy courtyard.

"You are currently in the Undercity, my dear," Lord Josef answered the question in her eyes. "My chambers are not far, come."

Soon they were sitting in a small but comfortable apartment filled with lavish furnishings, and Aerdrie felt much more at peace.

"Tea?" he asked, holding up a kettle.

"No, thank you." She held her stomach, which was still slightly queasy from her trip.

"Let me know if you desire anything to make you more at ease," he said, sitting across from her on a cushion. "I truly am sorry for your mistreatment. I never meant for that to happen. I was appalled to learn where you were upon returning home not an hour ago."

"I appreciate your concern for a captive, and a Night Elf no less," she said, bowing her head.

"I do not see factions or wars," he scoffed. "Neither does my twin brother. We simply make our living as we can."

"Who am I to be brought to?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Lady Jaina Proudmoore's men."

Aerdrie started, her eyes wide.

"Not who you thought?" he smiled. "Lady Jaina offered a very large sum of money to anyone who could rescue you."

"But she knows I wanted to leave the Alliance!" Aerdrie fumed.

"I assume you two know each other?"

"She is a friend," Aerdrie mumbled. "A good one. I thought I'd made my stance clear to her."

"Well, you shall be seeing her tonight," the Blood Elf nodded. "We leave within the hour to take you to Theramore."

Aerdrie looked up at him, her eyes limned with tears. "Please, good sir, can you not let me return to my new home?"

Lord Josef looked away. "Business is business."

"Please," she begged. "I am causing no harm. I am living peacefully with a Tauren Shaman. I am helping the Druids. I am beginning to belong here!"

"I do not doubt it," he replied, turning to look at her, his eyes sad. "I have heard all about you. I know of your Shaman friend. That is not the deciding factor here."

"Then what is?"

Lord Josef gave her a half smile. "I… owe Lady Jaina a favour. She called me in for this once she could find me. I could not deny her wish. My hands are tied, or I would have never brought you here against your will. I hope you can understand a debt of honour, my dear."

"Indeed, sir, I can. Think no more of it." Aerdrie smiled through her tears. "My stomach feels calmer. May I have some tea while we wait?"


	9. A Secret

Chapter Nine  
A Secret

Not much was said as the friends packed their gear and mounted away from Orgrimmar. Verii rode up by Raybourn in the front, her face as frightfully angry as Raybourn's. Fiernaa was shaking off the last remnants of her drinks, frowning as she observed her troll friend. Although Squish's reaction had been a shock to all of them, Verii seemed to be taking it the hardest. Not a surprise, as she and the rogue had been friends for years, even before they had met Fiernaa.

The Shaman urged her Talbuk closer to Verii and put a hand on the troll's shoulder. Verii started, and she and Raybourn both looked over.

"We'll work it out, honey," Fiernaa almost whispered. "I'm sure she'll come around-"

"No, mon." Verii shook her head. "Dere's no going back fer me."

"Nor me," Raybourn muttered.

"But she-"

"No," Raybourn growled. "Do you know why they were there, Fie? Because she showed them where Aerdrie was."

Fiernaa was about to cut Raybourn off, but closed her mouth, frowning.

"Exactly. Now let's catch that zeppelin," he replied, pointing to a large airship floating next to the docking tower ahead of them. "It'll take us straight to the Undercity."

"I know that," Fiernaa scoffed.

Raybourn turned and glared at her. "I wasn't implying that you didn't."

"Guys," Bogarden admonished, waving his hands at his friends. "We're all tense and upset. We're going to get her back. I know it's hard, but let's stay positive."

Everyone murmured agreement and sped their mounts on to the tower.

The zeppelin goblins were happy to see so many boarders, and eagerly gave them the entire lower cabin to themselves- after much coin was passed into the crewmen's hands. Raybourn sought the captain and passed a small bag of gems to him.

"Depart now, and let's get to the Undercity as fast as this thing can fly," he stated. "If we get there fast enough, there's another bag of gems awaiting you and your crew."

"Ohh boy!" The goblin cried, then turned to his first mate. "We're leaving! Undock us! Go go!"

Satisfied, Raybourn went below with the others to sit. And wait.

He hated waiting.

After the zeppelin was on its way, Verii came and sat beside Raybourn. Her large fiery eyes were narrowed in thought, and Raybourn asked what was on her mind.

"Why do ya like her so much?" she said, her voice much softer than normal.

Raybourn looked away. "She's a great friend. We connect on so many levels."

Verii's eyes narrowed further, so that they were orange slits. "Ya love her. Why?"

Raybourn blinked, looking back at her sharply. "Why are you asking this?"

"Jus' tell me."

"I- I'm not sure that I do, I mean, she's a Night Elf, and-"

"Cut da crap," Verii said harshly, making a sharp motion with her hand. "Why do ya love her?"

Raybourn peered closer at his friend, and noticed a tear that hadn't fallen. "Verii. Why don't you ask what you really want to know?"

"Why do ya love her, and not me, den." The troll smiled up at him, wiping her eyes.

Raybourn reached over and put an arm around her thin shoulders, pulling her to him. "Why didn't you say anything? I didn't know…"

She shrugged. "Because you never felt how I feel. Jus' tell me. I jus' wan' ta know how she's… better than me."

Raybourn caught her up in a huge hug. "She's not better than you, my dear friend. She's simply _different_. As I said, there's so many ways I feel a connection with Aerdrie. I am not sure of my feelings myself. I do know that I want her to be safe." He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head to meet her eyes. "She's never been _better_ than you. She's simply awoken a part of me I thought died a long time ago."

Verii nodded. "Ya don't have a good record with Druids, ya know."

Raybourn's arms dropped, his easy manner turned to ice. "Don't bring her up. I told you not to."

Verii raised her hands and spread her three fingers in defense. "Sorry, sorry. I'm jus' sayin'… Mon, ya heart ain't healed from da wife who left ya. Don't let it happen again. Can't stand seein' ya in pain like that again."

Raybourn sat very still, his eyes on the floor. "I'm serious, Verii. Don't mention her. It- she- is in my past."

The troll patted him on the arm tentatively. "No, mon. She's here, now. She's still hurtin' you. Ya haven't let go. Ya gotta let go a' her to let someone else in."

Raybourn grinded his teeth together but said nothing.

"Hmph." Verii pushed on his shoulder to get his attention. "Ya can't give half ya heart to someone, mon. Aerdrie deserves all a' ya, if that's what ya and she wants. Ya can't have someone else in ya heart." She stood up and cradled his head to her. "She left ya, Ray. She doesn't love ya."

"Stop, Verii." Raybourn's voice was a whisper, but carried power within it.

"No." Verii knelt and looked in his vivid blue eyes, her fiery ones matching the intensity. "Ya haven't moved from the time she left ya. It's time to forget her and love someone who loves ya back. I've seen how da elf looks at ya, mon. She feels some'tin. Let's get her back, and ya can find out." She kissed the top of his head, then sat back down, pulling out a carving knife and an apple. She let out a sharp whistle, and Muche flew up to her side, squeaking happily when he saw the fruit.

"Is that why Muche always brings me food?" Ray asked suddenly.

Verii laughed, petting her bat companion fondly. "A'course. He loves ya as I love ya."

"I didn't realize, Verii…"

"Psh." She snorted and handed him a slice of the apple.

"Really, you should've said something before now."

"Why? Ya didn't notice 'cause I'm a friend, not someone ya love." Verii frowned, then looked up at him. "If ya felt as I did, ya'd notice. No point in askin' if ya don't even notice."

"I'm really sorry-" he started to apologize, but she cut him off with a friendly laugh.

"Ya don't have to say dat. Nottin to be sorry for, mon." She looked around conspiratorially, then leaned closer. "Even the Fie gal was crushin' on ya for a while. It's just who ya are. Ya's charming."

Raybourn looked truly bewildered, but decided to not comment. Instead, he thoughtfully chewed on his apple.

"Anyway. We'll git her back, mon. Don't ya worry."

"You know I will, Verii," he frowned. "I just hope nothing has happened to her." He swallowed hard, his thoughts racing.

A sharp whistle sounded, and they heard a goblin cry out above them. Sighing, Raybourn got up and went above deck, closely followed by Bogarden. The ship was enveloped in a hazy fog, and Raybourn had to blink away stinging tears.

"What's going on?" he yelled, pushing a goblin worker out of his way.

"Nothing! Nothing!" shrieked the captain from the other end of the zeppelin. "This is normal! We'll be at Undercity soon, be prepared to, uh, land!"

"Or crash?" Bogarden muttered, calling his worg to his side protectively.

"We'd better prepare for it," Raybourn agreed, going back down the stairs to warn the others.


	10. So Close And Yet

Chapter Ten  
So Close and Yet…

"Please raise your hood, Aerdrie. It's time we left." Lord Josef motioned at the cloak sitting next to the Night Elf.

Aerdrie nodded and wrapped herself in the dark material. It was so large, it almost completely swallowed her head, barely leaving room to see.

"We have an escort awaiting us. We're going to take the zeppelin to Grom'gol, so prepare yourself for a bit of a bumpy ride."

"I've never been on one," she replied, smiling. "It will be an experience, I'm sure."

As they exited the Undercity proper, a red-haired Blood Elf ran up to them, a pure white bear keeping pace beside him. Lord Josef and the Hunter embraced happily.

"Too long it has been, brother!" the newcomer said, rigorously pounding Lord Josef on the back.

"Gasp! Brother, I do not have the stamina you do," Lord Josef complained, stepping back and rubbing his shoulder. "Aerdrie, may I present Lord Silviu, my brother and the best Hunter Silvermoon has ever trained."

"I am honoured," Aerdrie murmured, bowing slightly.

Lord Silviu gave a formal bow. "Aerdrie. I will be escorting you and my brother to Theramore this evening. Please, let us know if we can do anything to make you more comfortable."

The large bear came up to Aerdrie, sniffing her hand. Smiling, the Night Elf knelt and petted his head.

"That is Iornek, my faithful companion. It seems he likes you," mused the hunter. "That makes things much easier for us. Come, the zeppelin approaches, and we mustn't be late."

Laughing softly, Aerdrie stood and raced a few steps ahead, Iornek growling merrily and chasing her.

"This is a shame, brother," Silviu whispered. "She is a true free spirit. I can feel her purity, her connection to Mother Earth."

"Indeed," Josef said sadly. "If I did not owe Lady Jaina…"

"Why do you owe her, again?"

Josef blushed, his white skin blossoming. "Well, she… We are… That is…"

"You aren't…!" Silviu admonished.

"She's my lover, yes." Josef continued to turn a delicate shade of pink.

"Then this is more like blackmail?"

"No no, dear brother. I'd do anything for her, you see."

Silviu snorted. "I haven't seen you do something like this in years. It's really disgusting, you know."

Josef grinned back, knowing his brother was teasing. "I know, it's rather pathetic of me to fall for a slip of a girl. Still, it is she who commands my heart and actions for now, and she wishes the Night Elf returned to her, unharmed. And so it shall be done." He nudged his brother and lowered his voice further. "However, my deal ends when the elf is turned over. That doesn't mean that Aerdrie couldn't find _help_ in slipping away again."

Lord Silviu elbowed his brother back approvingly, then winced as his twin doubled in pain. He bent and picked Josef up, half-carrying him as they followed Aerdrie and Iornek.

Soon they had climbed the tower and were boarding the zeppelin. Apparently the captain knew Lord Josef, because he greeted them all warmly. The captain refused all other passengers, and prepared to set sail.

A loud _bang_ in the distance turned everyone's head. The Orgrimmar zeppelin was coming in to dock, and it was smoking heavily. Even as they watched, one of the engines burst into flames with another _bang_.

"Oh dear," Aerdrie said, her eyes wide. "I'm glad we're on this one instead."

"Nothing to fear, my dear," Lord Josef said quickly. "I trust this captain explicitly. We will have smooth sailing, I assure you."

"If you say so…"

"Prepare to launch!" the goblin captain shouted, and the engines began to sputter.

Aerdrie watched, half horrified, half fascinated, as the zeppelin finally limped into its dock. She could see figures moving in the thinning smoke. Several people ran off the airship, choking and waving their hands in front of them.

The Druid blinked, then looked closer. A large bat sailed off the boat, shrieking horribly. She recognized him instantly.

"_Muche?_" Aerdrie yelled, waving at the animal.

Hearing the Druid's voice, the bat shrieked again and dashed toward the other zeppelin just before it left the dock. Muche crashed into Aerdrie, licking her face happily.

"Aerdrie? _Aerdrie!_"

The Night Elf swayed in relief as she saw who called her name. Raybourn stared back at her from across the tower, then sprinted toward her. Lagging behind, she saw his friends running behind him; running for her. She started for the platform, but Lord Silviu put a strong arm around the Druid.

"Back, Shaman!" Lord Josef called as the zeppelin began to move. Raybourn had reached the edge of the platform and was about to jump when shards of ice began to pelt him. Shaking his shaggy head, he began to leap when he felt his feet freeze in place.

"_Ray!_" Aerdrie screamed, shaking off Silviu's grip and running to the edge of the zeppelin. He was so close, she could almost touch him. She reached out her arms, but fell short of his.

"No!" he yelled. He threw a fire spell at his feet, trying to melt the ice. "Aerdrie, no!"

_"Muche!"_ Verii cried, trying to recall her pet, her phoenix bow trained on the Mage, who quickly stepped behind his captive.

Bogarden fired an arrow at the zeppelin, which sank deep into the side. He held up a thin rope that had been attached to it. "Pull!"

The friends grabbed the rope and tugged mightily, and with a light _snap_, the rope broke.

The Druid grasped Muche to her chest. "They're taking me to-"

Silviu threw a hand over Aerdrie's mouth, gagging her. "Forget her, Shaman. Peace be with you." He turned and grabbed Muche and was about to throw him overboard, when he stopped, grinning slyly at the Troll huntress. Carefully, he handed the bat back to the puzzled Druid.

_"I'll skin you alive!"_ Raybourn screamed, bloodlust shining in his eyes as he finally broke free of the ice. _"I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!"_

Silviu frowned sadly, bowing to the Shaman, which only infuriated the Tauren further.

Raybourn fell to the floor, pounding his fists on the wood, sending splinters flying.

"Ray, mon, don't," Verii said, touching his back. "The Hunter knows I can track my pet. He- He was _helping_ us."

"Why did he do that?" Bogarden asked, confused. "There's no way he wouldn't know we could track them."

"Don't question, let's just go." Fiernaa bent down and pulled Raybourn to his feet. "We know that zeppelin goes to Grom'gol. Let us make haste!"

Without another word, the friends turned as one and raced down the tower.


	11. One Prison To Another

Chapter Eleven  
One Prison to Another

Tears fell down Aerdrie's cheeks as she cuddled Muche in a corner of the cabin.

"I am truly sorry," Lord Josef murmured. "But I have an obligation."

"And I- I have an obligation, too," Aerdrie said angrily through her sobs. "You aren't t-the only person w-with duties."

The Blood Elf nodded his head, looking uncomfortable. "Really, do you have to keep that… thing… in here?"

Aerdrie pulled Muche closer to her, her glowing eyes piercing his. "Touch this bat and I will fight you to the death."

"Okay, okay," he replied quickly. "It just smells." He wrinkled his nose.

Aerdrie buried her head in Muche's wings, crying softly. "Muche?" she whispered.

The bat licked her tears, whimpering.

"He came for me, Muche," she said softly, smiling through her tears. "They all came for me. Do you know how happy that makes me? No matter what lies in Theramore, that knowledge alone gives me strength. Thank you for coming to me, Muche. You are a true companion."

Muche nuzzled her head, settling in to sleep, peeking up at her occasionally as if to suggest the same. Smiling once again, she rested her head against the wall of the cabin, finally falling asleep.

Their rest didn't last long, for shortly after they arrived at the small Orc outpost in Stranglethorn. The twin Blood Elves wasted no time, and soon they were mounted on wind riders, slowly flapping their way to Booty Bay. Aerdrie kept Muche cradled in her arms the entire journey. Even when they boarded the rented ship to Theramore, she refused to let him loose. Lord Josef said the smell was unbearable, and left his brother in charge of watching over their captive.

"We'll be in Theramore shortly." Silviu broke the tense silence, coming to sit beside the Druid. "Please, do not worry. Nothing harmful awaits you in Theramore. And you shouldn't have to remain there long." He winked at her.

Aerdrie stared back at him, confused.

"Your friends will find you."

She shook her head angrily. "You stopped me from telling them."

"There are other ways of tracking," he said, smiling at her. "I had to make a show of keeping you in check, at the least. Come, let's go above deck."

Sighing, Aerdrie followed him up the stairs, frowning as she saw the familiar harbor sharpen into view on the horizon. "I had wished to never set foot in Alliance territory again."

"It can't be helped," Lord Josef replied sharply.

Aerdrie turned and glared at the Blood Elf, and he shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Maybe not, but the consequences are on your head."

"Consequences…?" he asked, frowning.

She gave him a curt nod, but said nothing else as they prepared to dock. A group of royal guards were waiting for them, forming a protective semi-circle. Sighing, Aerdrie followed the Blood Elves off the boat, cringing as the guards moved to surround and herd them to the highest tower in the military outpost. Lord Josef handed a sealed parchment to the leader of the guards, who just grunted as he accepted it.

Aerdrie touched the sides of the stone walls as they climbed Jaina's tower. She hadn't been here since shortly before her exile, when she thought she'd made clear her intentions to one of her only friends. And now she was being led back up the stairs with a military escort by force. The Druid shook her head. It didn't matter. He was coming after her, and eventually he'd find her and take her home.

Her steps faltered, and she stumbled momentarily. Ray's home really _was_ hers. All she wanted was to return to the cool forest, with his lovely stone-hewn cottage. She smiled secretly to herself. As long as he was in the cottage to await her return each morning, it was home.

Lord Silviu elbowed her, and she snapped her attention back to her surroundings.

"Lady Aerdrie, it is a relief to see you safe again!" An elderly human rushed over, his staff clicking on the stone floor rapidly.

"Archmage Tervosh," Aerdrie acknowledged softly, accepting his embrace.

"My dear, we were all so concerned. Lady Jaina has been beside herself with worry. She'll be arriving shortly; until then, let us get you refreshed. Come, child."

Aerdrie bristled; she'd always hated how the Archmage had called her "child" when she was a few centuries old herself. _Humans,_ she snorted to herself as she let herself be led to her old chambers. _Please, hurry Ray._

"Here you are, child," the Archmage said, throwing open the door. "I've had warm water and a fresh change of clothes brought here for you. And I'll, ah, put that creature in the stables."

Aerdrie whirled, clutching Muche to her. "No. He remains with me."

The Archmage frowned at her. "Child, that bat is someone's pet. Whomever Hunter it belongs to can track you here. I've no idea why your escort let you keep him for so long, but it has to go." He took a step toward her.

"You'll have to pry him from my dead hands," Aerdrie snarled, backing further into the room.

Tervosh hesitated, frowning. "I see. You've been brainwashed during your incarceration. I'll have someone see to that. In the meantime, we must prepare for a battle, as that Hunter will surely come after his pet."

"_Her_ pet, and yes she will." Aerdrie gave him a feral grin.

"I'll have Priest Bohdan come tend to you. Until then, please remain here, child," he sighed. He stepped out of the door, and to her surprise heard a key turn in the lock. She raced to the door and tried it, but it held fast.

"You monster! You're no different! You keep me prisoner while _they_ give me freedom!" she screamed, pounding on the door. Muche shrieked beside her, clawing at the wood to no avail. Finally she slumped against it, trying to calm her companion.

"Come, Muche, let us ready ourselves. If what he said is true, then our friends are coming for us, and we must be prepared to help them!"

Muche twittered in agreement, flapping over to the washing table, looking back at her. Squaring her shoulders, Aerdrie followed and began cleaning herself as best she could.


	12. Zippy the Lighter

Chapter Twelve  
Zippy the Lighter

"This is going to take _for-ev-er,_" Fiernaa complained even as she urged her Talbuk with her crop.

"Less talking, more riding," Raybourn grunted.

They were just entering the Arathi plainlands, impatient but determined. They'd refreshed their mounts at Tarren Mill, and were prepared to ride through the night.

"I'm just nervous about riding so boldly through the Wetlands," Bogarden muttered. "The Dwarves don't like me too well…"

"What'd ya do?" Verii said, poking her fellow Hunter with her foot. "Ya steal their women?"

"Damn you, Verii," Bogarden grinned back. "Actually, yes, I won a drinking contest in Booty Bay once…"

Raybourn broke out of his reverie and smiled. "I remember that. What a night that was."

"Yeah, well, you ran off with _two_ of the short little ladies, if I recall correctly."

"That I did. Like I said… Man, what a night that was!" He barked a laugh.

Thrilled that Raybourn was not brooding, Fiernaa turned to tease him. They continued through the plains in happier spirits for several hours, carefully avoiding the Alliance outposts. As the sun was setting, they finally saw the ruins of the great bridge that would lead them into the Wetlands.

"What's dat?" Verii said, pointing off to their left. Beyond the hill, to their surprise they saw the top of a large balloon, almost like the one used on zeppelins.

Fiernaa reined in her Talbuk swiftly, and grunted as Bogarden's kodo plowed into her from behind. "Someone's in trouble."

"So is Aerdrie. Let's go," Raybourn muttered, not slowing.

"Raybourn. Stop sulking and get over here," Fiernaa said sharply. She pointed at a small figure brandishing a torch at three ogres who were steadily advancing. "They need help, and we need their help."

"What are you talking about?" Bogarden asked, puzzled even as he steered his kodo toward the figure.

"Just come, I know we must do this. Raybourn, get your fuzzy ass over here," Fiernaa called, forcing her Talbuk into a gallop.

"She's always right wit' her feelin's, mon. Let's go." Verii urged Raybourn's kodo alongside her raptor and followed the Orc.

"Back, you knaves! You'll never have it for yourselves!" shrieked the little man as they neared. It was a goblin, and he looked roughed up. What looked like a small version of a zeppelin was parked behind him.

"Told you!" Fiernaa crowed, pointing at the tiny airship, her eyes glowing red with bloodlust. "Let's have some fun!"

The ogres, seeing the reinforcements bearing down on them, were already making a hasty retreat, but Fiernaa bore down on them and dismounted, her twin axes slashing at their legs, crippling them. Verii and Bogarden took aim beside each other, then let fly, and two ogres dropped dead on the spot. Fiernaa quickly finished the other.

"Thank you! Thank you!" shrieked the little goblin, running toward the friends and hugging each in turn. Up close, they could tell he'd already been in a few scuffles. He wore a bloodied bandage over one eye, and he had numerous scrapes on his chest and arms. "You saved Zippy! You saved Cogspinner!"

"Of course, little one," Fiernaa said, grinning. "You said you're Zippy? Come here and let me tend to those wounds of yours." She knelt and began whispering words of power over his eye.

"What's Cogspinner?" Bogarden asked. "That?" He pointed at the airship.

"Why, yes, yes of course! That is my own version of the zeppelin! Lighter! Faster! She's all mine and these filthy ogres wanted her!" The goblin nearly vibrated with constant energy, and Verii frowned, finding him quite annoying.

"And, ah, Cogspinner works?" Raybourn asked skeptically. It was the wrong question to ask, for the little goblin nearly flew into a rage.

"Works? _WORKS?_ Of _course_ she works! How else would I have gotten here, you dumb brute? How dare you insinuate-"

"Watch your tongue, we just saved your little green behind," Fiernaa said, smiling and showing her sharp teeth. "Now, we need to get to Grom'gol. Can you take us there?"

"What joy! What luck!" Zippy danced on the spot, clapping his hands. "That's where I'm going! I stopped to mine some iron I spotted but let's go! Let's go!"

"Yes, indeed, let's go," Raybourn said, nodding encouragingly while taking a few steps away from the volatile goblin.

Zippy tore off his eye bandage and scampered up the ramp. "Hurry! Let's go! You can even help us get there faster!"

"How's dat?" Verii asked, looking around the ship. Everything was in disarray, and parts of the ship even looked… burnt.

"Help keep the fire going!" Zippy handed her a small bellows, pointing at a contained fire on the other side of the ship.

"Fire… On a wooden zeppelin…" Bogarden frowned heavily. "I'm going to say a prayer for all of us."

"Here we go!" Zippy called, and threw a few switches. Slowly, the airship rose into the air, but quickly gained speed. It rocked, sputtered and shuddered, but it seemed to hold together well. Devildawg seemed to be taking the ride the worst, and remained beside his master, cowering and whimpering.

Raybourn picked his way across the littered floor to his fellow Shaman, who was tying down a pole more securely. "Fie, thank you. I was too caught up in my own worries to listen to you, or the Earth."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "That's what we're here for, Ray. We all work together to be the best we can be. I know you're distracted and worried."

He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "That means a lot to me."

"Hmph, stop acting so surprised." She stood back and tilted her head at him. "We're here for you as you're here for us. Start believing that. I know Bog is your oldest and dearest friend, but that doesn't mean Verii and I aren't just as devoted."

"I know, but I can say thank you, can't I?" He punched her shoulder playfully.

"There's the Raybourn I know," she smiled back. "Keep your chin up, babe, I haven't felt any ill befall Aerdrie. We'll get there before anything can, as well. And don't forget, she has our beloved Muche with her."

"Yeah, I'm glad she's got 'im," Verii said, coming up behind them. "I can feel his feelin's from here." Her eyes glazed over, looking far into the distance. "He's preparin' to fight wit' us. He knows we're comin'."

"I hope he can convey that to Aerdrie," Fiernaa said worriedly. "I hope she's not fretting too much."

"I tink he can," Verii said happily. "She's great wit' animals."

"That she is. She's helped my lands rejuvenate. I've had more wild animals around my home lately than I've ever remembered. Even the vegetation is healthier."

"She's going to be an Archdruid someday," Fiernaa mused. "She's very powerful in her own right."

The airship shuddered powerfully, throwing the friends against the side. "I hate this ting," Verii whispered, not wanting to anger the goblin.

They all nodded at each other and clung to the side wall as the ship narrowly avoided a mountainside.

"We'll be in Stranglethorn shortly!" Zippy called out, pointing at the lush jungle ahead of them. Raybourn felt his spirits rise even further. He desperately wanted off the patched zeppelin, and he wanted to find out where to head next.

"So, how did you build this… thing?" Bogarden asked, nervously watching one of the engines start to shake violently.

"I had a lot of help!" Zippy replied happily. "I have a lot of Gnome friends and they all worked on it!"

"Gnomes," Raybourn groaned. "Great Mother Earth, save me."

"No wonder," Bogarden growled, watching with horror as the sputtering engine caught on fire.

"There's Grom'gol!" Fiernaa shouted happily. "We're almost there-" She stopped short as the airship sputtered, died, and began to plummet.

Verii couldn't take it anymore. She began to scream, jumping on Bogarden and clinging to him. "I don' wanna die!" she cried.

"Neither do I," he grunted, flailing his arms, buried beneath the Troll and Devildawg.

"Let's steer this into the trees!" Fiernaa shouted, pulling Raybourn along behind her to the tail of the ship. Together they pushed on the steering fin mounted behind the ship.

"Harder," Raybourn yelled.

Fiernaa threw down a pulsing totem, and they both felt their arms strengthen. "Now! Push!"

Slowly they got the fin to move, and the ship curved its path.

"Hold on!" Bogarden shouted, clutching Verii and his Devildawg to his chest and bracing himself as the trees rushed up to meet them.

With a loud crash and fiery sparks, the Cogspinner scraped along two trees before coming to stop in the third. The passengers yelled as they were thrown to the front of the ship, but fortunately none tumbled to the ground below.

Zippy was wailing over his broken ship as the others began helping each other stand, careful to not rock the ship.

"I'm gettin' outta here!" Verii shrieked, pulling a rope from Bogarden's pack and tying it around one of the more secure posts.

"What am I going to do? Oh, I'm ruined!" Zippy howled, picking up pieces of the zeppelin and cradling them to his chest.

"Whatever it is, don't include Gnomes next time," Raybourn growled. "Let's get down before this ship crashes to the ground."

Quickly they all descended the rope, leaving the weeping goblin alone. They rapidly called their mounts to their sides and raced to Grom'gol, which they could just make out over the hill.

"Let's find out where those brothers went," Raybourn panted.

"I- I- I want to rest a m-moment," Verii sniffled, still shivering with shock.

"You can rest on the flight," Fiernaa said soothingly, patting her shoulder.

"Flight?" The troll's eyes went wide.

"Just a wind rider, I'm sure, dear," Fiernaa added quickly.

"Theramore," Verii said suddenly as they rode into the outpost. "Muche is in Theramore."

Raybourn reined in his kodo, looking at the shaking Troll. "Are you certain? You're not looking so well, there-"

"Yes, he's in Theramore," she snapped back, gratefully accepting a skein of water from one of the vendors.

Bogarden swore softly. "How are we gonna get in there?"

"I don't know, but we're going to, nonetheless. Let's head to Booty Bay and worry about that in a few." He put an arm around Verii. "Do you want to stay here? You really look sick, Verii."

"I- I will be okay," she hiccupped. "Don't worry, I'll k-keep up."

"If you need rest, dear friend, you should stay here."

She smacked his supporting arm away, swaying slightly. "It's not every day I almos' die in a fireball, ya know. I'll be fine. Let's keep goin'."

Raybourn sighed. "If you're quite sure." He handed the fare for himself and his friends to the wind rider master, and soon they were flying to Booty Bay.


	13. Hope

Chapter Thirteen  
Hope

Aerdrie and Muche were lying on the small bed when the key began to turn in the lock. She sat up swiftly, eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Aerdrie?" a timid voice called out, and a familiar face popped around the door.

"Bohdan," the Night Elf sighed in relief, and stood to greet her friend. "I'm so glad it's you."

The Priest came inside, his slippered feet making no sound. He softly closed the door behind him, then rushed to Aerdrie's side. "I have heard the most horrible things, Aerdrie, please, give me the truth."

"The truth?" Her smile faded. She watched Muche crawl closer and sniff the human's robes, then happily shrieked and rubbed against his hand. The priest stood still with wide eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Sit down. Muche, come here," she said, sitting herself and reaching for her companion. Muche sailed happily into her arms and nestled against her chest.

Bohdan pulled up one of the gilded chairs and sat before her, his black eyes serious. "Yes, Aerdrie. You have always been frank with me. Tell me the truth. Tervosh had me very worried, saying you'd been bewitched."

Aerdrie snorted disdainfully, then reached out to grasp one of the priest's hands. "I told you I was going away, remember?"

Bohdan nodded sadly. "You wanted to leave the Alliance."

"And I did. And it was the best decision I've made in my long life," she sighed. "I live among the Tauren Druids now. Do you know, what we do with herbs and alchemy is child's play to what they can accomplish? It's fascinating! I learn something new from them every day. And they learn from me! I'm teaching them how to read the stars, and about the Mother Moon…"

The priest, who had known Aerdrie all his life, had never seen her so emotional. He smiled back at her, nodding encouragingly.

"And I live on an estate below Thunder Bluff with…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes becoming distant.

"With what?" he prompted.

She blinked and refocused on him. "A Tauren Shaman. His connection to the Earth is so vastly different than mine, and yet it's so familiar. He can feel the Earth's shifting moods. He is the most generous man I have met. He freely opened his estate to me, and has helped incorporate me into Thunder Bluff's society. I was becoming so comfortable I didn't have to wear my hood when I visited the Druids!"

"You are truly happy there, then," he mused, stroking his goatee.

"Yes, Bohdan, and Jaina ripped me from my new home!" Aerdrie stood, her body shaking with anger. "Just as I was beginning to belong, she sends lowly murderers and common thieves after me. With my guard finally down, I was easily kidnapped." She began pacing. "And now, my friends are coming for me. They can trace little Muche, here." She leaned down and kissed the top of Muche's head, who whistled back cheerfully. "They're going to find me, and take me home."

"But Aerdrie, Theramore can easily repel a few invaders." He stood as well, looking up into her shining eyes. "Do they have an army?"

"N-no."

"It would take a strong force to breach our walls," he said thoughtfully. "This means, you need to be smuggled outside when they arrive, instead of them coming in."

Aerdrie placed Muche on the bed, then threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you Bohdan! I knew I could count on you."

He hugged her back fiercely. "For you, Aerdrie, anything. You need to be where you belong. I'm just sad it's not here with us."

"I'm glad you understand. Tervosh is always so overbearing and-"

"Oh, trust me, I know." Bohdan frowned. "I'm just pleased I was in town, he's been trying to get me to head back to Stormwind for a week now. I've been tending a disease that has befallen the troops outside the walls. I refuse to leave until every sick man and woman can walk. Now, listen carefully. I am going to gather what trustworthy soldiers I know of within the garrison, and tell them of smuggling you out. It's just a matter of waiting on your friends to arrive. You're sure they'll come?"

"Positive. I ran into them at the zeppelin tower but my captors took me away." Her face fell. "It was agony being so close, but those Blood Elves made off with me."

"Then I have some fast talking to do. Aerdrie, I am going to tell Tervosh that you simply need time to recover; that should get him off your back for now. I'm not sure when I'll see you again, Aerdrie…" He grasped one of her hands and raised it to her lips. "You've been like a sister to me, Aerdrie. I will pray for your safety and happiness every day I have breath."

"Bohdan…" Aerdrie hugged him again tightly. "I've always felt protective of you, but now your big sister needs you." She smiled.

"Exactly. Fare'th'well, Aerdrie." He bowed low, then turned to leave, giving her a guilty glance over his shoulder. "I have to lock this, you know."

"I know. Thank you."

"Jaina has arrived; she should be down to see you soon." He stepped out and closed the door, leaving Aerdrie in silence.


	14. And a Bottle Of Rum

Chapter Fourteen  
…And a Bottle of Rum

"_Noooo _more flyin' for me for a while," Verii moaned, clutching her stomach. "I dun had enough a' dat."

"I told you to rest," Raybourn frowned, supporting the troll down into the Booty Bay inn. "You're sure you don't want to remain here?"

"Da longer I'm from Muche, da weaker I be," she said, scowling. "He's da strongest an' oldest of my pets, and we have da closest bond."

Bogarden patted Verii's back tenderly, his eyes clouded with sympathy. "Let's hurry, then."

"How are we going to get there?" Fiernaa asked. "Are we gonna swim the entire way south from Ratchet?"

"Surely they rented a boat to get there so quickly," Bogarden suggested. "Why don't we ask?"

Raybourn nodded and handed Verii to Bogarden. "I'll ask around. Verii, conserve your strength. Bog, help Verii get another of her pets from the stables, we may need the extra help. Fiernaa, make sure we're restocked on food and ammo." The Orc Shaman nodded and trotted off while Raybourn stalked in the other direction. He had several good captain friends who regularly docked in Booty Bay, and he prayed one of them would be in town.

Sure enough, Raybourn recognized one of the outlines of the ships as he neared the ocean. It was the _Jeweled Dagger_, and one of the fastest ships Raybourn knew of. His spirit soaring, he swung himself onto the deck, grinning. Several of the crew members recognized him and clustered around him, each trying to talk over the other.

"Shaman!" A rough voice called out as someone elbowed their way through the growing crowd.

"Marty!" Raybourn caught the Orc up in a headlock. "How are ya, friend?"

"Same as- ever-" Marty grunted as he slipped out of Raybourn's grasp. "Business is good, and lots of it."

Raybourn grinned down at the pirate who was clapping him on the back now. Marty had been the one to carry Raybourn far away from his friends a year ago. He had found the Shaman, weakened from a vision, on the edge of Tanaris' shores recently and nursed him back to health. Though not long acquainted, he and Raybourn had found they shared an adventurous spirit, and a deep sense of honor.

"I need another ride, Marty."

"You got it. I'm ready to set sail for business, where are you headed to? Hopefully in the same direction, har!"

"Theramore."

The crew, including Marty, roared in laughter.

"I- I'm quite serious, Marty."

The Orc grabbed the Tauren's shoulder, his merriment fading. "You serious?"

"Deadly serious."

The ship was hushed now, their faces twisted in puzzlement.

"Okay." Marty stood back and folded his tattooed arms. "You convince me why I need to take you there, and I will."

Raybourn rubbed the back of his head distractedly. "It's a bit complicated, but… Well, you'll understand this. It's for a girl."

Marty pointed a finger at him, eyes wide. "It's that Elf chickie who joined the Horde? She got on a boat to Theramore not a few hours ago."

Raybourn grabbed the Orc and raised him to his eye level. "Yes, and I'm going after her. She's been captured, and I will get her back."

The pirate nodded once. "I can't dock there, but I'll get ya as close as I can. You got others coming?"

"Yes, I have a few friends with me…" Raybourn looked back at the inn, wondering for a moment if he should go ahead without them. Then he shook his head. Even if he got out of Theramore alive with Aerdrie, his friends would surely kill him if he left them behind. "I'll go round them up. You said you're ready to go?"

"Ready as ever," Marty grunted. "We'll get this going whenever you get back."

"I'll hurry then. Thank you, Marty." Raybourn shook his hand, and Marty grinned as he felt a large living ruby left in his grip. The Shaman jumped off the ship and raced back along the wooden walkways.

"Ray!" Fiernaa reached out and grabbed his sleeve, nearly ripping it as he sped past. "I have friends!"

Blinking, Raybourn's eyes widened as he registered the four Tauren standing behind Fiernaa. By their clothes and weapons, they were all Druids.

"Greetings, young one." The elder Druid stepped forward and bowed slightly to Raybourn. Her fur was graying around the edges, but she was surrounded by an aura of power. "I am Gruuma Wildroot. We are here to escort you to negotiate the return of one of ours."

"How did you…"

Gruuma smiled, her eyes crinkling. "We have been tracking little Aerdrie's movements since she was abducted. It's time to return her to the Circle."

He nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Mother Gruuma. We are, of course, delighted to have your escort. I have a ship waiting for us, let me find my Hunter friends and we will be ready to leave."

"We will await you on the ship," she replied. She turned and led her group toward the docks, a slight limp slowing her pace.

"We lucked out, didn't we?" Fiernaa winked at Raybourn. "You go get the Hunters, I'll be waiting too."

Raybourn gripped her hand, thanking her silently, then rushed toward the inn. Verii was sitting on a wine barrel, stroking her other pet, a blue and white striped tiger with vivid glowing eyes.

"Kree said he'd help us," Verii smiled as the shaman came to a halt before them. "He's very upset."

Raybourn could tell; even though the cat was sitting passively, his fur was standing on end and his long teeth were bared in a snarl. "Excellent. We have acquired reinforcements, and I have a ship waiting."

"Reinforcements?" Bogarden asked, coming around the corner, wiping his mouth. He handed Raybourn a jug of wine.

The Shaman downed it in one gulp, then shook his head. "Yes, Druids from the Circle. They've come to help us get Aerdrie."

"Wonderful!" Verii said, clapping her hands. "Last leg of da journey, mon. Let's go." Kree jumped to his feet, pawing the ground angrily beside his mistress. "I be ready for some action!"

"Just follow the Druid's direction for now," Raybourn warned as they ran to the docks. He glanced at the sky. "We should get there just as day breaks."


	15. Reunion

Chapter Fifteen  
Reunion

Aerdrie fidgeted nervously as she paced around the circular room. Tervosh watched her, his face a tense mask. They were awaiting Lady Jaina, and Aerdrie had had to fight to keep Muche with her. He'd ordered two guards to take the bat away from her, and she'd bested them in combat, leaving them both unconscious. The Archmage was _not_ happy, and he'd escorted her to the topmost room of the tower immediately after.

Now he was watching her with what looked like hatred on his face, and she could only imagine the thoughts behind his cold eyes. She was sure she was going to be tried as a traitor if she didn't escape soon, and having Tervosh as an enemy would only make the situation much worse.

Frantic footsteps sounded on the stairs below, and Lady Jaina burst across the threshold, nearly tripping on her long blue robes. "Aerdrie!"

Aerdrie carefully wrapped Muche around one of her legs, then reached out to grasp Jaina's hands. "Jaina. It's been a while."

"I've been so upset!" Jaina sniffled, gripping the Druid's hands with a shaky hold. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Aerdrie opened her mouth to speak, then gave a meaningful glance at the Archmage. Jaina nodded, then turned to her second in command. "Leave us, Tervosh."

The Archmage strode forward, frowning. "My Lady, as I said earlier, you should not be alone with someone like her."

"Nonsense!" Jaina replied, her blue eyes piercing. "Aerdrie is one of my dearest friends. Your presence is no longer required."

Aerdrie was secretly delighted to see the Archmage visibly bristle at the dismissal, but he bowed and left.

Jaina led the Night Elf to a chair nearby, her eyes lined with tears. "Please, ignore him. He's been getting out of hand lately, and he's said some _very_ accusatory statements about your kidnapping. It saddens me."

"Jaina," Aerdrie sighed. "What did I talk with you about the last time I saw you?"

Jaina's smile faded. "You were very upset the last time I saw you."

"More than upset, Jaina," Aerdrie said sharply. "I told you I was leaving the Alliance. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you've forgotten?"

The lady mage twisted her robes in her hands, biting her lower lip. "I- I didn't know what you meant, I just thought you were leaving the Human lands because of what happened in Elwynn."

"No," Aerdrie replied angrily. "You must've known what I meant. I have forsaken the Alliance. I live among the Tauren's Druidic Circle now."

Putting a hand on the arm of her chair, Jaina swayed slightly, eyes wide in disbelief. "Aerdrie- You can't do that-"

"I can, and I have." Aerdrie pulled Muche into her lap, petting his head softly. "I have been accepted by the Warchief of the Horde, anyway. And others are beginning to. I have several great friends and protectors." She kissed Muche's nose. "This is one of them."

Jaina stood, a hand over her mouth. "No, Aerdrie, you simply cannot do that. It's…"

"Impossible?" Aerdrie said, irritated. "Well, it's not. I'm happier with them that I have been in my long life. I've found where I belong. I was kidnapped and brought here under your direction, and I am _not_ happy about that. At _all_."

"No… You were kidnapped by the Horde…" Jaina's eyes grew wider by the moment. "Josef told me you were taken as you were traveling back to your homeland…"

Aerdrie sneered at the Blood Elf's name. "No, I left. I went before the Warlord Thrall and gained his acceptance."

"Thrall…" Jaina breathed, sitting down harshly. Many expressions crossed her face rapidly. "You met with Thrall?"

Aerdrie smiled, knowing of her history with the former Orc slave. "Yes, Jaina. And he asked after you. I told him you were well."

The human buried her face in her hands. "He wants you as a part of the Horde?"

"Yes, Jaina. So does Cairn Bloodhoof, the leader of the Tauren, and Gruuma Wildroot, leader of the Tauren's Druidic Circle."

Jaina stood again, wiping her eyes and smiling. "Then who am I to oppose them? I am so sorry, Aerdrie. For everything. I will miss you so." She gripped the Night Elf's shoulders, her expression serious. "If Thrall approves, then I do as well. You have my blessings. I only ask one favour."

"What is that?" the Druid asked, grinning back at her friend.

"Please, keep in touch," Jaina replied, wiping another tear away. "I want to know you are well and safe."

"I will be." Aerdrie leaned closer to the lady mage. "I've found someone special to protect me."

"Sit," Jaina commanded, her eyes wide. "I know it's nearly morning, but you must tell me all about him!"


	16. The Last Straw

Chapter Sixteen  
The Last Straw

Raybourn patted Verii on the back. The poor Troll was now seasick, on top of how anxious and worried they all were. He shook his head sadly as he held her fiery red hair out of her face.

"Not… fair…" Verii muttered, wiping her mouth. "I swear, mon, no more travellin' for me for a _month_ after this."

"Aerdrie has something for upset stomachs," he replied, squeezing her shoulder in encouragement. "I'm sure she'll get you some once we get home."

"That'd be nice," Verii sighed, leaning against him. "I be _miserable._" Kree wound around their legs, purring loudly and mewling, and Verii reached down to stroke his glossy fur. "Poor Kree, his tummy's upset too."

"I can see it," Fiernaa said, coming up beside them. Her hands gripped the sides of the ship, whitening her knuckles. "It's almost time."

"Have the Druids said anything?" Raybourn asked as Bogarden walked over to the group.

"Gruuma says she cannot see with clarity. Apparently there is an unknown element we need to be prepared for," Fiernaa replied grimly.

Raybourn shook his head again. "I've tried to see myself, but everything is clouded. Everything but her."

"Then focus on her," Bogarden said, smiling. "You can see her for a reason."

The Shaman nodded. "She's happy right now." He looked away from his friends, not wanting them to see the worry on his face, but Verii poked him through his armor.

"What's wrong?" the Troll asked, tilting her head. "You do see sometin', don'cha?

"Not quite," he replied, shifting uncomfortably as all his friends stared at him. "I just wonder… If she's happy, does she want to stay there?"

Fiernaa pulled on her topknot ponytail in thought. "I guess that's a possibility," she admitted finally. "But you don't know that she's just happy to be left alone, or have Muche, or any other number of things."

"She's talking with someone," Raybourn said softly. "She's happy."

They stood in silence, looking out over the water to the looming harbor. Finally, Verii straightened, sighing deeply. "Here we go, mon. We'll see what Aerdrie wants."

Marty walked up to them and clapped his hands, making them all jump. "Well, this is as close as I get, Raybourn. You're gonna have to swim from here. Sorry, man."

Raybourn turned and shook the pirate's hand vigorously. "Never be sorry. This is perfect. We all appreciate it, Marty."

"Don't let me catch you washed up again," Marty chuckled. "Take care of yourselves, everyone." He bowed, sweeping his hat off in a grand gesture, then walked back to the wheel.

The Druids approached the friends, Gruuma smiling at their mirrored faces of worry. "Come, let us get in the water. Each of you can hold onto one of us, and we will tow you to shore swiftly." She swung herself over the side, shifting into a sleek sealion. The other three Druids followed quickly.

Raybourn looked back at his friends, nodding at their angry, determined faces. "Let's get one of our own back."

Bogarden and Fiernaa cheered, then helped Verii over the side before plunging in the cold waters themselves. Raybourn waved a last time at Marty, then jumped over himself. They each grabbed onto one of the Druids, and they sped toward the shore as the _Jeweled Dagger_ sailed off on her business.

"_Worst… trip… ever…_" Verii chattered, shivering. "Hate z-zeppelins. Hate crashes. Hate flyin'. Hate cold."

"Almost over," Fiernaa said, trying to not smile and failing. "Then we'll all take a vacation to Raybourn's estate!"

"_Hey,_" Raybourn interjected. "Did I invite you?"

"Doesn't matter," Bogarden grinned. "Looks like the women already made up their mind. Ya wanna argue with that?"

"Never," Raybourn said with a mock frown. "I tried arguing with a woman once. I still haven't recovered."

Verii snorted, giggling at his remark. Raybourn smiled, pleased that he made her laugh, even for a moment. She'd taken this night worse than all of them, and he hated knowing he was in some small way responsible for how sick she was.

Raybourn's thoughts were interuppted as the Druids pulled up on shore, shifting to their normal forms. They formed a protective line in front of the friends as a military force marched out to meet them. The force stopped quite a distance away, warily eyeing them.

"Hail, and well met," Gruuma said in perfect Common, raising a hand peacefully.

A tall human moved in front of the guards, his narrow eyes glittering. "I was informed of your arrival. I am Archmage Tervosh, and you have the space of fifty breaths to explain why you're here."

"You know well why we are here," Gruuma smiled, spreading her hands. "One of our Druids is within your outpost, and we believe she is being held there against her will. We are here to discover if this is truth."

"You have been misled," the Archmage sniffed. "The Druid in question has returned home of her own will, and does not wish to return to where she was residing."

Raybourn tried to move forward, but one of the Druids turned and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Quiet," he said to the Shaman.

"Then it shouldn't be an issue to speak to the Druid in question," Gruuma replied. "Once we have received her renouncement of her position with us, we will gladly leave."

"I'm afraid she's not available," the Archmage smiled evilly. "She's already departed. There's nothing left here for you-"

"Not true," Raybourn growled, pushing past the Druid who was restraining him. "She's here. Bring her to me."

"Are you calling me a liar, ruffian?" Archmage Tervosh snarled, and the guards beside him lowered their weapons to protect him.

"Raybourn…" Gruuma said soothingly, trying to pull him back.

"No! I won't stand by and watch her be a prisoner!" He shook her hand from his arm, then faced the mage with a growl. "I can feel her near. Bring her to me. She can tell us herself if she doesn't want to leave."

"How dare you come upon _my_ land and insult me, filthy animal?" Archmage Tervosh took a step back, pulling his guards in front of him.

Fiernaa pushed up next to Raybourn, the telltale red glimmer in her eyes. Bogarden unslung his bow, his nose wrinkled in anger as he began to take aim.

"Calm down!" Gruuma said sharply, and both sides paused. "There is no need for this nonsense. Archmage, please bring the Druid to us, so we may be certain of her intentions. This is merely a formality we require. I'm sure you understand."

The Archmage studied her for a moment, then turned and began walking away. After he cleared the last line of soldiers, he raised a hand and waved.

As one, the soldiers gripped their weapons, yelling a battlecry.

Bowing her head, Gruuma murmured a prayer, then stretched her arms, her form shifting to that of a great tree elemental. The other Druids took on the forms of either a great Dire bear or cat, growling in unison. The Hunters readied their arrows, and both Fiernaa and Raybourn dropped a totem, whispering words of power.

The first line of soliders slammed into them, their shields momentarily stunning Fiernaa. Raybourn had to twist to avoid a pike aimed at his belly. Focusing on his link to Aerdrie, he let himself slip into bloodlust, his lips curling in a snarl as he swung his axe at the pikeman.

Fiernaa roared in fury as she felt a sword cut into her arm, and she countered with her twin axes, her first swing cutting through the soldier's armor, the next burying itself in his heart. She tasted blood on her lips, and she grinned as the next enemy rushed her.

"Da mage!" Verii gasped to the Hunter beside her, raising her bow, squinting at the human's back. Both Devildawg and Kree were already around the group of soldiers, dashing for Tervosh as he began to run, looking back fearfully.

Bogarden grunted in agreement, then let his arrow fly. Verii released hers a second later, and they quickly reloaded.

Tervosh, seeing the animals gaining on him, raised his arms and surrounded himself with a bubble of pure ice. Breathing heavily, he continued to run toward Theramore, intent on raising an alarm. Two arrows clinked against his shield, and it weakened considerably. He stopped momentarily, letting the pets almost catch up to him, then blasted them with an icy nova, freezing them in place.

Verii cursed heavily under her breath. She needed to enrage with her pet, but her connection with Kree was still new, and she couldn't _feel_ him this far away. She heard something over the din of battle, and she cocked her head. Ducking behind Bogarden for protection, she closed her eyes and concentrated. A faint shriek sounded, louder this time.

"Muche!" the Troll cried, and she heard his responding cry. Anger seeped through her, and she found her connection. Not only could she feel her bond with Muche; she sensed Kree in a new way, a unique way that was all his own. Using her berzerking abilities, she called a command to Kree, and she and the cat entered into a bestial frenzy together. The frost nova broke from Kree's paws, and he lunged and hit the mage square in the back, tackling him to the ground. Struggling with the cat, the Archmage let loose a flare that lit up the sky with a red glow.

"Damn," Raybourn muttered as he slammed his dagger between plated armor, then ducked as an axe swung over his head. "He called reinforcements." He stumbled slightly as he felt a shift in Aerdrie's mood, and was flooded with her mixed feelings of horror and gratification. He grinned to himself.

"More blood to shed!" Fiernaa laughed insanely, smashing her axe into a shield and shattering it.

"Calm yourself, Shaman," Gruuma called sadly. She breathed over one of her fellow Bear druids, calming leaves falling from her branches as she whispered a healing spell. "Don't lose yourself."

Fiernaa scoffed at the Druid's words and threw herself into a group of three enemies, and they went down in a tangle of arms and weapons.

Ducking another swing, Raybourn cleaved into the armor of the warrior with his own, satisfied when his axe turned red and turned to face the next.


	17. Bittersweet

Chapter Seventeen  
Bittersweet

"Aerdrie, I can't _believe_ you," Jaina giggled, hanging onto her friend's arm. "You never fell in love before!"

"I- I'm not sure about _love_," Aerdrie replied, blushing a deep purple. "We just have this _connection_."

"That's called _love_," Jaina teased. "Poor, poor Bohdan. I ran into him in the hallway. He seemed pretty broken up about you."

The Druid hung her head, sobering. "I never felt anything for him, although I know he did for me."

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure Bohdan is well taken care of. And you should remember to stay in contact with him, too. He loves you as I love you. I know, as a whole, you don't agree with the Alliance…" Jaina took a steadying breath before continuing. "And I- I respect your choice. But don't forget you have allies here, as well. Don't forget us."

Aerdrie smiled affectionately at the lady mage. "Of course not. I could never forget you both. And I promise I'll stay in touch."

"Well then, we should see about smuggling you out of here, shouldn't we?" Jaina wrung her hands in her robes, winking at her friend conspiratorially.

"Oh! Bohdan said he was already going to work on helping me escape, maybe we should ask him?"

Jaina clapped in excitement. "Excellent, yes, I'll fetch him right away. I won't be long, wait here." She gave Aerdrie a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran down the stairs.

Sighing happily, Aerdrie went to stand by a window, watching the sun peek over the ocean. Soon, she would be free. She clutched Muche to her chest, filled with happiness.

"I can return you to your mistress," she told him, fondly petting the bat on his head. "I'm sure she's worried about you. I hope she knows you're alright."

Muche squeaked suddenly, struggling to get out of her hold. He clawed the stone windowsill and peered over the edge. He began shrieking out the window, trying to climb out the window.

"Muche- stop! What's going on-" Aerdrie stared in confusion as a red flare flew over the tower, and the base below began scrambling toward it's direction. Muche shrieked once more, sounding happy this time.

"They're here," Aerdrie breathed softly, frozen in place. She couldn't see over the walls, so she closed her eyes and reached into the Earth, her senses stretching. As if stepping through a door, she felt Raybourn's essence flood into herself, and she stumbled slightly. Carefully she closed the connection, then snatched Muche from the window. "Time to go!"

Her feet barely touched the steps as she ran down the circular stairs. As she reached the front, she saw guardsmen scattering and shouting orders. In the chaos, Aerdrie went unnoticed, and she shifted to her catform, sprinting alongside Muche toward the commotion. She could smell blood, doubly so in her catform, and as she neared the stench grew so strong she was nearly sick. Then she saw Devildawg, limping and bleeding, still running after the Archmage, and her vision clouded with fury. Growling, she turned and left Muche's side, dashing after the worg. She saw the Archmage muttering a long incantation, and she slammed into Devildawg, knocking him away from Tervosh's aim. She and the worg yelped as the explosion from the Pyroblast washed over them, searing their fur. Shifting to her more powerful Bear form, she gently nipped Devildawg by his neck, dragging him away from the mage and toward the main battle.

An unfamiliar large saber ran and stood in front of her, snarling. Aerdrie reached with her instincts, and felt Verii's presence within the cat. Instantly, the cat backed down, running to Devildawg's other side and helping pull him back toward his master.

As she neared, she felt she was stepping into a maelstrom. The wind had picked up, and she could see it focused on two people in the middle of the fight. She let the saber watch over Devildawg, and loped toward them, growling happily.

Raybourn gasped as he dodged another swordblow. He could feel his reactions beginning to slow, his bloodlust spent. Fiernaa was showing signs of weariness herself, and he worried over how much of the blood on her was her own. Although Gruuma was doing her best to keep up with healing, there were so many hits that got past their defenses.

One of the Druids grunted as he dashed in front of Raybourn, taking a shield bash full on his side, then rolling to avoid a sword thrust at his throat.

The Shaman knew something had to break soon, and he feared it would be his side. The guards were pouring out of the keep, the tide endless.

_Please,_ the thought to himself, _please let me see her once more, so I can know._ Grunting, he parried an attack, then struggled as the burly guardsmen locked his hands around the Shaman's throat. Raybourn brought his weapon up, then froze.

One of the soldiers toward the back had just released a bolt from a crossbow, trained between his eyes. He heard Fiernaa yelling something as he twisted, trying to slash at the arms holding him down.

A bear Druid slammed into him, knocking the wind from his lungs, roaring as they tumbled over each other. The contact set his mind on fire, and he yelled.

_"Aerdrie!"_

The Druid rolled off Raybourn, her breathing ragged. All but Fiernaa stopped short, looking to her. The orc took advantage of the confusion to cut down two more guards.

Aerdrie groaned, shifting to her normal form, and Raybourn sucked in his breath. The bolt meant for his head was in deep in her side. "Gruuma!" he shouted, tearing his shirt and wrapping it around the wound.

"I'm f-fine," Aerdrie panted. "Let's g-get out of here, now. Tervosh is coming."

"We have to bind this," Raybourn said frantically. "You're bleeding too much."

"Watch out!" She pulled him to her and another crossbow bolt sailed over his head, thudding in the ground.

Her scent filled his nose, and he breathed softly, his eyes locked with hers.

"T-time for us later," she gasped. "We need to leave."

"Okay. Just… clean up what you can of that wound," he said quickly. He stood up, standing in front of her protectively. He winched as he saw her yank the bolt out of her flesh. "I didn't mean do _that_, necessarily…"

"Not- poison," she gasped. "Should be- fine." She bent and began to whisper a healing spell.

"Carry her, and let's go," Gruuma said in between her prayers. "We need to retreat, as she said."

Raybourn picked her up gingerly, marveling again at how light she seemed to him.

There was a long, low battle horn, and all the soldiers ceased fighting immediately, falling back and into ranks. Panting with relief, the Druids and friends shrank from the keep, watching a mage race toward them at full speed.

"Where's Muche?" Verii muttered, bending with Bogarden over Devildawg. "Why didn't he come with Aerdrie?"

"J- Jaina," Aerdrie wheezed, pointing at the mage bearing down on them. "Don't hurt her."

"Aerdrie!" Jaina cried, pushing past the Druids and kneeling beside her. "What happened? Who hurt you?" She whirled and clutched at Raybourn, her eyes wide. "Who hurt her?"

Blinking in surprise, Raybourn shrugged, and she turned back to the wounded Druid. "Aerdrie, are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, Jaina. I- I'm going home." She smiled at Raybourn, and Jaina followed her gaze. The lady mage stood and nodded at the friends. "Please, take care of her. She is one of my dearest friends, and she obviously is for all of you." She put her hand on Aerdrie's head lovingly. "Write me, Aerdrie! You promised!"

"I will, d- don't worry about me Jaina."

Jaina turned to Gruuma, making a full curtsey. "My Lady Druid, please forgive this grave misunderstanding. I am prepared to take full responsibility for what has occurred. My second in command was not given the proper instructions, and he is a very diligent man. Whatever I can do to heal this insult, please, let me know personally."

"Our Druid is returned, which is all we asked," Gruuma said, shifting to her normal form. "This is not what either of us wanted, so let us part ways peaceably."

"No, my Lady. My offer will remain as long as need be to prove my eagerness to set this right." She backed away from them, her eyes shining with tears. "You always have a home with me, Aerdrie. Again, forgive this misunderstanding-"

Verii screamed, dropping to the ground, clutching her head. Everyone rushed to her, shouting in surprise when they saw a jagged wound appear on her forehead before their eyes.

"What- What-" Jaina gasped, running forward.

"Muche!" Verii yelled, her voice cracking. An echoing shriek sounded once, then faded. The Troll broke into a run, pushing friend and foe aside, her face wet with blood and tears. She crashed through the contingent of soldiers, then cried out again as she saw her beloved pet, crumpled to the ground. The bat was crushed beneath Archmage Tervosh's heel.

"Ya sick bastard!" Verii spit, her very skin glowing red as she flew into a berzerking rage. She ran at the Archmage, who smirked and threw an icy barrier around himself.

"Block this," she snarled, and thrust her hand at his chest. The broken arrow hidden in her hand slid into his heart, and surprise froze on his face. Coughing blood, he sank to his knees, then fell over and was still.

By this time, the friends and Jaina had caught up with her. Crying hysterically, Verii had picked up her pet from the ground and was rocking him in her arms.

"Is he…" Jaina whispered, and Bogarden glared at her, and she put her hands up in apology.

Aerdrie limped forward and put her arms around the sobbing Troll, bowing her head and crying softly.

"How- How-" Verii screamed, her voice breaking.

Aerdrie looked up at Jaina, her eyes blazing with anger. "And now you know why I am leaving the Alliance behind. The cruelty here is unbearable."

"I- I don't know what to say," Jaina admitted, wringing her hands.

"Will you take responsibility for _this?_" Bogarden roared, grasping the mage by her thin shoulders and shaking her violently. Several guards moved forward but Jaina shook her head at them.

"Yes, I will," she said firmly, returning his wounded stare bravely. "I will do whatever it takes."

"Then _leave us alone_," he snarled, pushing her forcefully away from the group, and she stumbled and fell on her backside.

Gruuma came up beside them, bowing her head in respect. "Forgive my intrusion, but we should vacate this area as quickly as possible."

Bogarden reached down, picking up both the Troll and her pet. "Gruuma's right. We need to leave _now._"

Quietly, the group limped away from Theramore without a backward glance.


	18. Home

Chapter Eighteen  
Home

Although desperate to get to Thunder Bluff, the group decided to make camp outside Camp Taurajo and tend to the wounded. Raybourn eventually convinced Verii to hand Muche to him, and he silently dug a grave away from the camp.

Verii was inconsolable, her sobs wracking her slender frame, and Bogarden shooed away anyone who came near. He stood guard over her, silent and brooding, his large hand on her head. Kree was curled around his feet, unsure of his mistress' feelings.

As Raybourn had feared, Fiernaa was coated in a fair amount of her own blood. She was disoriented and her speech slurred, though she was also quite merry about the whole ordeal. A bit _too_ merry with the Druids who washed and cleaned her wounds, flirting outrageously with them until she had them both chuckling in embarrassment.

Since his other friends were taken care of, Raybourn focused all his attention on Aerdrie. She had fainted from loss of blood shortly before they'd gotten out of the Marsh, and Raybourn had been carrying her the entire way. He fashioned a bed of soft grasses and laid her on it. Like Bogarden, he kept a silent vigil. Gruuma assisted as best she could, but even she was weary. After making sure everyone was as comfortable as could be, the old Druid curled around a sheltering tree trunk and promptly fell asleep.

Though the fierce sun heated the day, everyone but Raybourn and Bogarden eventually fell asleep under the shady tree. Even Verii managed to doze finally, her head resting against Bogarden's shoulder.

Raybourn was just beginning to drift into sleep when he felt a hand on his face. His eyes flew open to see the Night Elf smiling at him.

"_Aerdrie,_" he breathed softly, pulling her into his lap and hugging her. "Are you alright?"

"I seem to be now," she whispered back. "Thanks to you and everyone here."

"I've never been more scared in my life," Raybourn admitted, still clutching her to his chest desperately. "I won't ever leave you alone again. Ever."

Aerdrie winced as Raybourn tightened his grip, but didn't mention her pain. She much preferred to remain where she was. "It was an isolated incident," she said softly. "It shouldn't happen again."

"I'll make _damn_ sure it doesn't happen again," he growled angrily, and Aerdrie pulled her head back to look in his fuming blue eyes. She rubbed his cheek fondly, and he closed his eyes, relaxing somewhat. She kept stroking his face, delighting in touching him again.

"Raybourn, I owe you a debt that I-" she began, but his eyes flew open, anger returning.

"You most certainly _do not_," he interrupted hotly. He leaned forward and buried his great head on her shoulder, his nose in her tangled hair. "You are one of us. You would've done the same for me. Never mention a debt again. I love you."

"W-what?" she stuttered, stiffening in his embrace, but he didn't release her.

"You heard me," he murmured into her ear. "I love you."

"Raybourn, I-" she began hesitantly, and he sat back to look at her, alarmed. He grasped her shoulders, staring at her intently.

"Raybourn, I just-" she tried to speak again, then bowed her head. Her shoulders trembled under his grip, and he shook her gently.

"Aerdrie," he growled, "if you don't tell me you love me soon, I'm going to… I'm going… I don't know, but I'm going to smash something! Do you want me doing that in my condition, hm?"

She looked up, and he was relieved to see a smile on her dirt stained face. "I'm at a loss for words, Raybourn, so I'll just use yours. I love you, too."

He pulled her to him, crushing her against him, and this time she did yelp in pain. Tenderly he loosened his arms but refused to let her go. "Was that so hard?"

"Saying 'I love you' doesn't do my feelings for you any justice," she wheezed, holding the wound on her side. "Mere words trivialize how much I love you."

"Then show me," he grinned wickedly, his hand trailing down her back possessively. "Once we're healed, of course."

"Of course," Aerdrie echoed, smiling mischievously at him.

Raybourn opened his mouth to tease her back, then froze. He heard something, out on the plains, and by Aerdrie's expression he could tell she heard them too. Quickly yet quietly, he set her aside and raised his fist. Bogarden saw his motion, and made a sharp gesture in reply. He poked Verii awake, whispered in her ear, and they crept over to them, nudging Gruuma to awareness as they did so.

"What's comin'?" Verii asked wearily, her thin voice barely audible.

"Several, mounted," Aerdrie replied softly. She grimaced, then shifted to her catform, fading mostly from sight in Raybourn's cast shadow. The Shaman motioned at Bogarden, who nodded and snuck to the edge of the kodohide wall. He and Devildawg peered cautiously around it. He held up his hand, displaying all his fingers; three riders approached.

Verii achingly unslung her bow from her back, nocking an arrow as Bogarden swiftly did the same. Raybourn stood over Aerdrie, pulling one of his axes from the ground, readying himself. Kree limped over to stand in front of his mistress, his aqua fur bristling.

The approaching riders stopped when they were close, and a strong voice rang out. "Aerdrie? Mother Gruuma?"

Raybourn cursed. It was that blasted Blood Elf!

Gruuma smiled, pushing herself to her feet wearily and walked to the edge of their shelter. "Hail and well met, Lord Josef Selune."

"Not hardly," Raybourn muttered, moving up beside the great Druid. He saw the twins and an unidentified Forsaken with them. "What do you want, Sin'dorei cur?"

The three dismounted, and Lord Josef bowed. "I would first like a moment of your time, to listen to what I have to say."

"I don't give a-" Raybourn began, but Gruuma quieted him with a hand on his arm.

"Please, come," she said, beckoning them.

"But-!" Raybourn tried again, and Gruuma turned tired eyes on him. "Young one, _you_ need to reconnect with the Earth. Let us all sit together. Why don't you wake the others?"

Warily, Raybourn stalked off, making sure Aerdrie stayed hidden in his shadow. Once everyone was roused, he stomped back to the campfire where the old Druid sat with the newcomers. Raybourn was surprised to see Verii sitting with Lord Silviu, talking in low tones to one another. Faithful as ever, Bogarden was still standing watch over her, but he didn't seem concerned. Kree and Devildawg were sniffing a large white bear, who seemed just as interested in them.

"I will listen," Raybourn said loudly as he sat, interrupting the conversations around the fire. "Then you will be gone swiftly." He pointed disdainfully at Lord Josef.

Lord Josef made a half bow. "Then let us not mince words. I had a personal obligation to bring Aerdrie to Theramore, from Jaina herself."

"A personal obligation to line your pockets with gold, I'm sure," Raybourn growled.

"Archmage Jaina and I know each other personally, and she requested this as a favour that I could not refuse," Lord Josef clarified calmly. "However, as I mentioned to my brother, my obligation ended when Aerdrie was safely delivered."

Aerdrie unstealthed beside Raybourn, sitting beside him and pulling his arm around her. "Then you intentionally let Muche…" Her voice trailed as Verii's face paled at her pet's name.

"He did indeed," Lord Silviu answered. "My brother is quite aware of the bond between a pet and his master. We had already agreed it was a complete shame for Aerdrie to be taken from the Circle, but it was necessary to keep an illusion of loyalty."

"Thus I fulfilled my favour, yet Aerdrie walks amongst us once again," Lord Josef finished with a flourish, smiling at the Night Elf.

"No thanks to you," Raybourn snarled.

Lord Josef frowned. "We were detained by some of the more overzealous guards at Theramore. Though they know of myself and my brother, they were told to keep us locked in a damn tower by the Archmage that resides there. By the time I was able to free Silviu and I, you and your company had made your tactical retreat." He gestured at his black hawkstrider who was drooping, exhausted, next to the stables. "Guessing at your probable injuries, we went back to the Undercity to obtain my Priest friend here." He slapped the female Forsaken on the back, and her ribcage rattled. "Purlania is very happy to assist in any way she can. And here we are."

"We still have many wounds to attend to. If you would follow me, Sister Purlania?" Gruuma asked, and the Priest nodded serenely.

Lord Josef leaned forward over the campfire, grinning. "I'm so pleased to see you all made it in one piece."

As one, the group shifted uncomfortably, casting furtive glances at their saddened troll friend.

Silviu tapped Josef on the shoulder, and when his brother turned to look behind him, he hit Josef squarely on the jaw. The mage went down with a _thunk_.

"Forgive my brother, but he can be so _insensitive_ at times," Lord Silviu said apologetically to a startled Verii.

The Troll looked at him blankly for a moment, then began to laugh. "I like dis one," she said between guffaws, poking Lord Silviu with her phoenix bow.

"So, s'all happy now, righ'?" Fiernaa said, swaying even though she was sitting. "I can g'back t'sleep?"

"Let's get dis stupid Orc back ta her bed," Verii said, now giggling at her friend. She, Bogarden and Silviu nudged and prodded her to her feet with some difficulty, helping her stumble back to where she had been resting in the shade.

Aerdrie snuggled closer to Raybourn, wrapping her arms around his back. "How are we going to tell them?" she asked in a weary voice.

"Tell them what?" He glanced down at her, pushing his nose into her fragrant hair. "About us? If they don't know already, then there's no reason to say anything at all."

"That is a good point," she mused, curling her fingers in his dark fur. "I'm too tired to explain anything."

"We wouldn't have to explain ourselves to them, my love," he said softly. "That's why they're our friends."

"_Our_ friends," Aerdrie repeated happily. She stared up at the Shaman, their eyes speaking for them.

A groan broke their silence, and Lord Josef sat up, rubbing his head. "I said something to offend my brother, I'm assuming," he grimaced.

"And his new Hunter friend," Aerdrie supplied merrily.

The Blood Elf straightened, his face tight with pain, but managed a smile. "He knows I need to be taken down a few notches every once in a while. Keeps me on my toes." He brushed dirt from his sleeves, trying to appear nonchalant. "So, not only did I bring Purlania here to assist, but I can portal you to any city to save you from travelling further."

Raybourn glanced back at his motley party. "A quick trip to Thunder Bluff would be best for them, I think."

"And you?" Lord Josef offered. "I'd avoid the Undercity for a while. Perhaps Orgrimmar? Oh, but Shattrath is lovely this time of year."

The Shaman glanced down at Aerdrie and smiled. "No, but thank you. We are close to our home from here."

Lord Josef rose unsteadily to his feet, still rubbing his jaw. "Then I will take my leave of you, and I do hope that I have made, or can make, amends for my kidnapping soon'ish. Living with a guilty conscience _ruins_ my complextion!"

Raybourn waved him away. "Later, perhaps."

Lord Josef bowed, then walked slowly to his brother, who grinned and clapped him on the back, knocking the poor mage to his feet once again with a yelp.

"Home," Aerdrie sang as Raybourn pulled her to her feet.

"Yes, our home," he replied, nuzzling her neck and gently kissing her. "We're going to our home, and we're not leaving for months."

"Whatever shall we do there, all alone?" she teased, her eyes glowing with mischief.

Grinning, he bowed his head and whispered in her ear, and she blushed brightly.

~Fin

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Thank you to any and all who read through my modest story. This has been a fanciful version of how I would roleplay my old Alliance druid; she's never cared much for how destructive and arrogant her allied races can be, and she would love to learn of the Tauren Druid's beliefs.

To Bohdan: Gosh, dude, if you EVER find this, I hope you email me at some point again. Don't disappear on me for years on end!  
To Rayford: I hope you're still playing WoW and having a blast on your Shaman. Dude, I still suck at healing on my shaman…  
To Squishey: Tough rocks, pal. You get to be the villain in my- and Aerdrie's- story. And you certainly know why.


End file.
